On the Wings of A Butterfly
by Egyptian Eye of Hope
Summary: Masika has only lived a life of hardship in her village. Going from Family to relationships nothing seems to be right, but her heart is telling her there's something out there waiting. Was that supposed to be her scaring this boy into a pond? AtemOC
1. Kontar? Who's that?

The night was young; the temperature seemed to settle down after a long day of miniscule work around the village. Masika flopped on her bed still sweating up a storm. "You'd think that living in Egypt would make you more tolerable of heat!" A sigh passed as she caught her breath. It was not the regular heat of Egypt she was complaining about, it had been in fact the heat from the fire that her father tended to in his jewelry making business.

With metallurgy still new, her father worked mostly with gold; crafting things for the Pharaoh and such. She spent most of her time helping her father in the shop, hoping to one-day meet the Pharaoh or one of his council, but she knew that was very unlikely.

How unlikely it was that, she still worked with her family even after having moved into a house of her own? She had lived on her own for over a year, but still looked forward to seeing her family every day at work. Most her age would have opened business for themselves and left their families in the dust. Somehow, though she hated to admit it, her lifestyle didn't feel right. She didn't feel like she belonged down in the village with the peasants and traders and slaves. She felt she was supposed to be in the Palace, helping the Pharaoh. Maybe it had been her high respect for herself, but she didn't think of it as such.

Sighing she got off her bed and went to grab some food. "I guess I truly will be down here all my life," she mumbled, not noticing how much she'd been ignoring. A man cleared his throat behind her, forcing her to jump and turn on a dime. "Holy Ra, you scared me," she breathed, trying to calm down.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he sat on her chair, "did you have fun at work today?"

_'There's got to be something wrong between us! He's so… dejectively calm. Its always the same routine, this, that, this, that. I can't be with him much longer. I can't take it anymore,' _her thoughts came with a fake smile so he wouldn't suspect anything. "It was the same as always."

"That's good," his nonchalant tone was getting too much.

"Look," she sighed, anger bubbling from inside. Where was this anger coming from? Hadn't she been happy when she walked in? Regardless, she sighed, "I'm not feeling much for talking." She made her way to the door, grabbing her cloak.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned, watching her drape it over her shoulders.

"Yeah," she faked another smile, opening the door, "I'm just going to go for a little walk." She turned, slamming the door behind her and jetting out of sight, heading to her own recluse.

'_I just feel there's something bigger, something waiting for me. Like I'm not supposed to be trapped with Kontar's monotone idea of life.' _She passed a heavy sigh, allowing herself to sit at the edge of her private oasis-of-sorts. There was a small pond of water and one or two trees, and the mound of sand that masked it from the village. She found herself lying on the peak of the mound, staring off at the not-so-far palace; where she wished to be.

"I want to just leave all this behind," she sighed. _'I don't want to make jewelry or makeup all my life; I want to do something; something spontaneous. With Kontar holding me down that'll never happen. I'll have to end it. I have to.' _She slowly decided to sit up, and only then was it that she noticed a shadowy figure with a horse drinking from her pond. "Who's down there?" She called, scaring the person enough that they fell in. Slightly shocked she ran down the mound to help them out of the water. A young male, one she hadn't seen around before; he seemed to be a normal peasant by appearance, but there was an air about him that said 'notice me, I'm important'. "Are you okay?"

He removed his cloak, revealing rather nice – yet drenched – clothes underneath. He twisted the fabric, trying to empty it of water, but to no avail. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for asking. If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing out so late at night?"

A brow rose, "I can ask you the same thing."

He stuttered for a second, thinking he'd been caught, but then realized that this girl was not one of his attendants and he allowed a sigh of relief to pass. "Yes, indeed you can. I guess I just needed to escape from life, that's all."

"I understand. Want to talk about it?" she gestured to where she had been on the mound. Giving him a strange look – he seemed very familiar – she waited his response.

"Hmm, sure. I don't know how long I can stay, but it sounds okay with me," he allowed a soft smile to pass over his figure as they took seats on the mound; he hadn't been figured out, always a good thing.

"So what's got you down?" she asked, a sincere look in her eyes.

"Everything is just so stressful, sometimes I'd like to just come and walk around the streets of the village. I'm always working so I never have time to leave and come visit."

"Hmm. I would trade lives with you in an instant," she smiled lying back onto her cloak, draped over the sand.

His brow raised, "And why is that?"

"My life is always so routine, go to work, make jewelry for the Pharaoh, make makeup for the people, come home, rest for about 5 minutes, Kontar comes in, so monotone, so melancholy, always the same things coming from his mouth," she sighed, imitating him "how was your day?" A shudder passed her, he was slightly creepy – why had she gone out with him in the first place? Her parents – and it was starting to get really cold.

Noting her shiver the drenched boy stood up.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up to him.

Silently he walked over to his horse, grabbing the blanket that rested on its back and brought it to her, wrapping her in its warmth, "I cannot ignore you being cold."

She smiled, a deep red filling her cheeks as he sat back down. "Thank you," she managed to spit out.

"I apologize for interrupting you," he gestured that you should continue.

"Hmm, it's okay. Well, I'm just so tired of everything being routine. When I get home I am SO kicking him out of my house and out of my life," she smiled, being able to say that made her feel strong. He snickered seeing her confidence.

"I can understand where you'd want some change, we really should change lives," he smiled.

"Yeah, but there's only one problem, I'm a girl, and you're a guy," her eyes locked with the deep crimson of his own. They sat, silently, locked in each other's eyes until a chill ran down his spine and made him shudder. The cold desert air didn't sit well with his wet clothes.

"I apologize sincerely for this display, but I can't go around getting sick."

She looked at him confused until she saw him remove the damp shirt off his back and lay it so that it may dry out in the air before retaking his seat next to her.

"You'll get even more sick by sitting out here wearing next to nothing," she began to unwrap herself.

"Wearing wet clothes will bring sickness faster however," his smile seemed to hide something.

She removed the blanket and hoist it upon him, "You need to be warm, but tell me more about you. I've done all the talking almost."

He looked relatively shocked that she just bestowed him with the generosity he gave her. Was it because she didn't know who he was? Would it matter? "Well, you know that I work all day and I hardly ever get to come to the village and just visit."

Her entire expression showed that he had her attention better than a storyteller before naptime. He couldn't help but snicker. "What kind of work do you do?"

"Well, very important work. I make sure everything is running smoothly and try to keep the peace."

"So it's pretty important?" she gestured.

A shrug followed by a slight nod.

"We should trade lives! If I tell you something will you promise not to make fun of me?" the red tint deepening every second she looked into his eyes.

He smiled, _'Holy Ra, she is definitely a very open person'_. "I promise."

"Well," she shifted her eyes to the Palace, causing him to begin worrying, "I've always felt like I've had a greater calling, like I'm not supposed to be just some jewelry maker's daughter. I feel like I should be doing something important," she blushed some more as she saw the bewilderment on the stranger's face.

"I guess you would be really happy if we were to trade lives," he smirked.

A sudden wave hit her from out of the blue, "I just remembered, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Masika, you can call me Masi though."

"It's nice to meet you Masi. You can call me Amun," he winked.

"A pleasure to meet such a kindhearted person in these parts. I'm sure if you were to get out of work and visit the village you would enjoy yourself," she smiled, allowing herself to get lost in those eyes yet again. Something about him drew her closer.

'_I can't let myself get too close to her… but, I'm so drawn to her, I don't understand why though. There's just something about her that makes me want to know more,'_ his thoughts raced, _'Wait! I shouldn't think so forwardly! If she finds out who I really am –'_ his thoughts cut themselves off as he realized just how close they had become; lips less than a hair's breadth from touching. _'I really don't care anymore.'_ His final thought before their lips met, a light delicate kiss at first, until a strange emotion overwhelmed him and he couldn't help but take her cheek in his hand, leaving the kiss to deepen itself.

Eyes closed, hands on the other's face, the tongues danced happily at the strange sensation of kissing a stranger. They finally parted, panting for air as the other had left them breathless, hands still holding onto the other, foreheads lightly touching. A small laugh came from Masi.

"What is it?" he zoomed out, looking at her squarely.

"Nothing. I just- I just kissed a stranger," she smiled, a deep blush accompanying the dazed look in her eyes.

"We're not so much strangers, we've been getting to know each other," he smiled, trying to make it less odd.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just, new. Something new. Just how I wanted," she sighed, lying back against her cloak, shivering again. Amun couldn't help but notice her shiver and began feeling guilty by hogging the blanket. He exchanged glances between her and the blanket many times before coming up with an idea.

"Amun?" she asked, cutting him off as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes Masi?" he questioned.

"Will I ever meet you again?" she turned her gazed to him. Shock written over his face; he hadn't thought that far.

"I would assume so. I would much enjoy seeing you again," he was despondent, talking to himself mainly; the effect of the kiss still on his mind. "Either way; sit up."

"Hmm?" she wondered why he was ordering her around, but she did as he asked. Her eyes trailed him as he came and sat right behind her, drawing her into his lap before wrapping them both up in the blanket. _'And I thought __**I**__ was open with strangers?'_

"This way we can both be warm," he smiled, holding her in his arms.

She nodded to him, thinking softly to herself, _'Now I know, when he ordered me, he didn't sound like some commoner from the village. He sounded so in charge, like it was normal for him. Not to mention his confident air about him. His facial features, they seem so familiar, I just – I can't place it. But he must work in the palace, only there would he be working so hard that he'd never be able to come and see the village.'_ A mischievous grin graced her face, being so happy as to have figured out about him.

"I would enjoy seeing you again as well," she allowed herself to lean into his embrace, catching the sweet scent of foreign fruits and trees, those that would only be found in the palace garden.

He seemed relatively confused, _'She really is so open, she's sitting here sinking into my arms after having only just met me. Granted we did kiss, but that's not like a sign that we're best friends already. Is she just that trusting? I would hate to see what would happen if Bakura and his men tried to take her. She'd probably go willingly.' _At his last thought he chuckled inwardly. _'I wonder what strange fate it was that led me to meet her,'_ his gaze shifted from the

stars above down to the girl he held close.

"Amun? How did you find this place?" she questioned, this had been her recluse that no one knew about, so how did he find it?

"I found this place a long time ago, I would come here to think, I just never knew that anyone else knew about it. I may have to find a new place to go and think," his words carried on the light breeze.

"Please don't," she sighed. "No one else knows about here, just me and you. I don't want to chase you off."

He really didn't know how it was that they were so drawn to each other; was it in the stars maybe? Frankly, he didn't really care, all that mattered was him and her, right then, right there. He was pulled from his thoughts as Masi seemed to be fighting within herself. She was squirming a little in his arms, as though fighting to break free. He allowed his hands to relax their grip and she pulled herself away.

"Is something wrong Masi?" concerned crimson met her saddened auburn. She shook her head as she started to walk down the mound, instantly followed by Amun.

'_I can't believe I did all that! I'm still with Kontar! If he had found this place and found me with Amun… Amun would be beheaded by the Pharaoh! How cold I put him in such a dangerous position?'_ Her thoughts stopped her from hearing Amun as he ran up behind her.

"Masi? What's wrong?" he asked. He wasn't quite sure why he cared so much for this girl. Pushing the questions from his mind he focused on her.

"I shouldn't have done that," she sighed, focusing her eyes on the man in front of her, noting he had returned his shirt to his skin. That didn't change the fact that they were halfway between the village and the oasis, but it didn't seem to matter. He tried to understand what she meant; it didn't seem to make much sense, but he then remembered Kontar and began blushing.

"I understand your emotions," he sighed sadly. "But I thought you said –"

"I did, and come tomorrow, we won't be together," her gaze transfixed on the ground. "But right now – back there –"

He sensed her distress and pulled her into a hug, "I understand, and it's okay."

"No its not! If we had been caught, the Pharaoh would behead you! No matter how close you are to him!"

He held her back some, how did she come to this conclusion that he was close to the Pharaoh? "What?"

"I know you work in the palace, that's the only reason I haven't seen you around the village," she sighed. "but the Pharaoh would've beheaded you if he knew!"

He laughed, beheading himself? Like that would happen.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he silenced himself, gazing into her eyes, "We will meet again Masi, I promise you."

A smile graced her as her cheeks began to burn once more, "I'll be looking forward to it, but I should get home."

A nod came from him as he pulled her in for one last kiss before turning past her and heading for his horse back at the oasis. "Goodbye for now Masi."

She couldn't help but allow her cheeks to burn more, her fingers touching gently to the lips he just captured. _'This is going to be interesting,'_ she couldn't help but laugh. She had asked for something spontaneous, and there it was, falling into her lap. In a dazed sprint she made her way home, noticing that Kontar had not even moved.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" he asked, so dully.

"Yeah, I got a lot of thinking done," the smile she'd worn home faded quickly.

"You sound disappointed," he turned to look at her.

"No, I'm not really disappointed," she hung her cloak back up, noticing the damp spot from where Amun had been sitting – barely suppressing a snicker. "But, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I just – Kontar, this just – it doesn't feel right anymore," she tried to break it lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Us, the entire concept of it just, doesn't feel right with me," she choked on her words.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he blinked, speechless.

"Yes," she sighed sadly.

"What have I ever done to you? I never did anything to hurt you or use you! I never did anything!"

"Exactly! I don't like that everything, everyday, its always the same! I need something new, it just doesn't feel right," she sighed, thinking of her higher calling. He never knew about this feeling of hers, nor did she feel she could trust him with it.

"Fine! I'll leave, but I'll tell you this, if you always want something new every time things become routine, you'll die alone," he stormed out, enraged.

A heavy sigh passed over her, she didn't want to make him angry, but she didn't want to be with him. She never really like him, she just stayed with him because her parents asked her to. Moping around her house she found herself rather restless. She didn't want to be home, but she didn't want to be outside. She wanted to disappear, but she couldn't.

"Am I doing the right thing? I've fallen for Amun, after having only met him tonight. I just broke up with Kontar – which is for the best, either way – and my parents are going to yell at me about it tomorrow. I have to get some sleep," she tossed and turned in bed, trying to release herself from what had just happened. She sighed, unable to think anymore, unable to feel, unable to do anything she closed her eyes; a strange scent filling her nose, that scent of foreign fruit she smelled on Amun. "Huh?" she looked around, he wasn't there, but his scent was. She got up walking over to her cloak, sniffing it. "So it was you. You smell like Amun." She gave her cloak a look of resentment, how dare it wear his scent! Pausing for a second, she lifted her cloak from her rack and threw it above her covers. Settling back into bed, she drew the cloak up under her cheek, breathing in the scent of this new heartthrob; slowly it lulled her to sleep.


	2. Just have to see her

Chapter 2 

"MASIKA!" her father broke down her door, to reveal her still sleeping in bed, face nuzzled in the cloak. Swiftly he made his way to her bedside, shaking her to wake up.

"Hmm? What? Dad? What are you doing here?" she rubbed her eyes.

"You're late for work!"

She shot out of bed jumping up, still dressed in yesterdays work clothes she decided against changing and followed her father to the shop.

"I heard you broke up with Kontar, why? You were such a nice couple," he looked with distaste, "Don't tell me it was your 'higher calling'."

"No, I just – it just wasn't working."

"You two looked fine!"

"Looks are deceiving, father, let's just drop it," she walked in the back of the shop, and instantly began to pick up tools.

"Not so fast, I need you to take a carriage up to the Palace," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Really? I thought Shudi did that," she blinked.

"He's sick," he thought to himself a little before shaking it off, "Never mind, he's the only one marked from our store to enter the Palace, I'll send a message and they can decide how to get it, or if it can wait until tomorrow.

A little dispirited, she resumed her work until an old man came and talked to her father. "Masi! Put that down, I have another job for you," he called her over.

"What is it father?" she ran over.

"I need you to go with Old man Akii, he needs help in his store," he introduced the old man. She ran out and followed him, wondering absentmindedly what Amun was doing.

"Pharaoh?" his dear friend, Mana questioned his glazed over eyes.

"Yes Mana?" he snapped back to reality.

"Where were you last night? Seto was looking for you, and you know how angry he gets when you run off."

"I just went out, I needed some fresh air," he tried to hide the truth from his clever friend.

"You met someone didn't you?" she smiled, poking him in the side.

"Hmm?! What would lead you to believe that?" his blush deepened.

"Ooh! You did meet someone! Why else would you be blushing? Besides, your eyes have never been so glazed over. You're thinking of someone!" she smiled, bouncing up and down. "What's she like? What's her name? Tell me!"

"Heh, you know too much already! You know I'm not supposed to leave the Palace at night! Or, at all for that matter, not with out guards!"

"Does she know?" she avoided his subject change.

"No, but she knows I live in the Palace."

"What'd you do? Walk up and say 'look at me! I live in the palace!'?" she raised her brow.

"No! I wasn't even wearing my formal wear! No jewelry, no trinkets, I looked like a commoner! I just told her that I do important work and I hardly ever get to walk around the village," he started to lower his voice.

"Is she nice?"

"Yes, she's very nice. She was very open too. There was a strange air about her, I was drawn to her," he started to glaze over again until Mana snapped him out of it.

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean, she was so open with me, but it was like she trusted me even though she had no real idea who I was. I mean, we went most of the conversation not even introducing ourselves!" he remembered the kiss they shared after that moment.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Mana saw the look in his eyes.

"What?!" he looked disheveled as he turned to Mana.

"You kissed her! That's why you're so infatuated!" she bounced some more at being such a good detective. "Pharaoh! You only just met her!"

'_That's not all that happened. I still can't believe I fell in that pond. Imagine if the villagers knew, the almighty Pharaoh scared of a teenage girl no older than himself,'_ he shook his head in disbelief.

"What else happened?" Mana knew how to read her best friend.

"Nothing!" he lied.

"Don't lie to me! I know you better than that Atemu! I promise I'll keep it a secret!" she begged.

"Fine," he lowered his voice and began to tell the story from when she spotted him all the way to when she ran off – leaving her the most giddy she'd ever been.

"Oh my gosh! No wonder you two kissed! You practically stripped for her!" she eyed him.

"I was soaking wet, but she gave me the blanket to cover up with! Its not like she sat there and goggled at me!" he defended.

"You don't know she wasn't goggling," Mana poked him again. "Why did you tell her your name was Amun?"

"That's my public name. When I first decided to leave the palace one night I decided to go by that name. To protect my identity, that's all," he watched her nod in understanding.

"Pharaoh! I have news from the town! The shipment we requested cannot be brought in due to the carriage driver's illness," Priestess Isis burst out with the news.

"Can they not send anyone else?" he asked knowing the answer fully well.

"No, and you should know why."

"Yes, I understand, Mana and I will go get them," a strange look found its way to Isis' face at his comment.

"Not without guards!" Isis replied. Mana now staring at the Pharaoh with utter disbelief.

"One guard, that's it," he ordered.

"You're being absurd my Pharaoh!" Isis seemed to be at a loss for words.

"We will be fine, there's no need to concern all the guard with one public visit of mine."

"I'll send three, they'll be needed to carry the crates as well," Isis rolled her eyes bantering on to herself about how she's actually agreeing to this.

A smile graced the Pharaoh as he looked to Mana.

"She actually agreed? What are you thinking Pharaoh?" Mana eyed him.

"Remember? She works with her father at the jewelry shop we buy from!" he smiled mischievously.

"But you never told her you were Pharaoh!" she tried to reason, and his spirits dropped.

"That's right. I don't care though, I just have to see her again," his eyes turned to Mana, desperate.

"You don't care if she knows that she made out with the Pharaoh last night?" she asked blatantly.

"No."

"Okay… You really like her don't you?"

A nod came as his eyes favored the ground.

"That's all, thank you Masi, I'll pay you tomorrow," Old man Akii shook her hand. She bowed gently before turning and heading back down to the jewelry shop, how long had she been helping him? Too long? Not long enough? She had no desire to go back to her family, knowing she'd be hearing more about her dumping of Kontar. She sighed heavily, lowering her head to the ground watching her feet before lifting her head to the sky. _'And so begins a new chapter in life,'_ she allowed herself to smile. That was over and now she could continue her journey.

"He's coming!" a villager shouted behind her, as she turned she saw everyone scurrying around trying to make themselves presentable; the Pharaoh was coming. Under normal circumstances she would have made a mad dash for the shop, but being in no real hurry to go back, she pretended to be in shock as everyone scurried about – until she saw the Pharaoh and four followers approaching. She started a brisk walk back to the shop; it wasn't far, maybe twenty meters at most. She snuck in the back and helped her father carry the crates to the back of the shop – seven in all.

The Pharaoh made his way to the jewelry shop talking to Masi's father. _'I can't believe it! My dream came true! The Pharaoh actually came to the shop!'_ she smiled walking to the front of the shop, noticing how vaguely familiar he seemed. A fresh scent of foreign flowers and fruit washed over her and she remembered the previous night. _'Oh Ra! Please tell me there's a look alike in the Palace! There's no way I kissed the Pharaoh!'_ she nearly fainted as everything fell into place in her mind. Everything made sense.

"Masi," her father began, a glint catching in the Pharaoh's eyes as he turned to see her, standing in shock.

She couldn't move.

"Masi! Don't be rude to the Pharaoh," he walked over to her, shaking her. "I need you to bring the boxes out to the Pharaoh's guards, can you do that?"

A slight nod came as she kept eye contact with the man she knew as Amun. She turned and went to the back of the shop.

"I think you're busted Mr. Amun," Mana whispered, poking him gently.

"I think so too. She's really bright, to catch on so swiftly," he smiled to himself.

"Maybe it's because you do a terrible job of cloaking yourself."

"It wasn't my fault I fell into the pond!" his words met her ears as she appeared behind them.

"Good afternoon my Pharaoh," she bowed, handing two boxes off to one guard.

"Good afternoon," he smiled, butterflies catching him.

She turned back to go get more crates.

"I think you are dead," Mana whispered, comprehending what Masi must be feeling.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he winked to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Masi mumbled rudely, making sure Pharaoh heard.

"You should be killed for talking to the Pharaoh in such a manner!" the guard who was receiving the crates looked down at her.

"No, she's fine." Pharaoh dismissed his words, watching her turn around to get more crates.

"Pharaoh, you're digging yourself in a whole," Mana sighed.

"I know, I just – I had to see her again," he whispered, unaware that Masi could hear him.

A blush graced her as she passed off the crates, "There's only one more." She turned to get it, thinking all the while, _'He came down here in person because he had to see me? And I just snapped at him! What kind of a cruel person am I? Can I blame him from hiding his identity from me? I wouldn't walk up to a complete stranger and say 'Hey! I'm Pharaoh!' I should apologize.' _She passed off the last crate and looked to the Pharaoh, apparently appearing more apologetic than she imagined as an understanding smile came as a reply.

"I apologize my Pharaoh," she started – bowing – realizing that it was too public for her to state everything bluntly, "that you had to come here in person, I'm sure it was a great bother for a busy person such as yourself to leave the palace and come here."

A glint sparked in his eye, he knew what she was playing at, "It was quite alright, it's good to come and visit my good people every so often, like my own oasis, this village is my happiness."

She sparked, _'He got it! Yay!'_ Bowing once more she smiled, "Thank you for visiting Pharaoh."

He winked to her and left on his way; Mana poking him all the while asking what in the world just happened.

Masi let her breath pass, how long had she been holding it? Things went so fast she didn't seem to notice anything. She just made an arrangement to meet the Pharaoh again.

"Masi! What was that display?" her father demanded once she was back in the shop.

"What do you mean? I was just giving them the crates!"

"Why did you talk to the Pharaoh in such a rude manner?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're just angry because I broke up with Kontar!"

"There's someone else isn't there?" her mom asked from the back.

A deep red flushed over her, "No! Why do you think that was the only reason I broke up with him?"

"There is! You're turning red!" her mom jumped from her chair. "Who is he?"

"There isn't someone else! I never really liked him in the first place! I just agreed to it because you guys wanted me to!" she resumed her work with no more questions asked or answered. _'Okay, so maybe there is someone else, but I can't tell them that I've fallen for the Pharaoh! Then they'll make fun of me and say that it's my stupid idea of 'higher calling' and that I should go apologize to Kontar. They'd never believe me if I told them about last night. Never! But I'll see him tonight! I can't believe he came here just to see me!'_

"Atemu! You must explain what happened!" Mana whispered, she didn't want the guards to hear.

"We're going to meet again tonight, that's what. And as far as I can tell she's okay with me being Pharaoh. I told you it wasn't as bad as you made it seem!" he smiled, poking her for once. They entered the palace, instantly returning to their normal duties of the day as the guards carried the jewelry to Isis.

Masi returned home relatively angry, her parents constantly questioning her, over and over about this unknown man that made her leave Kontar. "Will they ever understand?" she asked the air as she slammed the door behind her.

Realizing that they never would she headed for the kitchen, hoping for food.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" Kontar's voice chimed in her ears.

"Kontar?" she looked up, unsurprised. "What do you want?" she pushed past him to grab dinner.

"I want to know the real reason why you left me! Your mother says there's another guy, is that so?"

"You don't believe me when I told you last night? All day yesterday I was thinking about it, I've been thinking about it for a long time, last night I found the confidence to tell you," she made contact with his eyes.

"Who's the other guy?"

"What other guy?!"

"You didn't deny him so I know he exists!"

"Look. There's no other guy, even if there was, my reasons for leaving you are still the same!" she didn't want to bring her higher calling, or the Pharaoh into this.

"There's something else. Does this have to do with 'higher calling'? Your father told me about it, he said that's what guides you in most of your decisions."

"Only partially does this have to do with that. I can't believe he told you! But either way, my reasons for leaving you are just, and that's all!" she turned to grab her cloak. The Sun had only begun to set, but she didn't care.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around, "No, you're going to explain all of this. What about your higher calling?"

"I just – It didn't feel right, it wasn't right. You and I both know that there was something wrong. I stayed in it because my parents wanted me to, and you're here for the same reason. My parents asked you to try and win me back. You know –"

"Win you back? There's another person!"

"Ra help you! I mean you have to win me back to your side; to make me love you!"

He blinked, trying to put two and two together.

"Either way, I don't love you, I never did."

His face flushed he didn't seem to have anything more to say.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be with you, and don't go thinking that it has to do with another person," she started trailing off – lying wasn't her best quality.

"Now what?"

"Nothing!"

He groaned in frustration.

'_It wasn't about another person until last night! I didn't love someone else until last night.'_ She shook her head, pushing those thoughts from her mind.

"Last night, when I went on my walk I was thinking about how to break it to you, and apparently no matter how I put it, you don't seem to believe me." She noted the sun had set not too long ago; she may be late to meeting the Pharaoh.

"If that is the truth, then fine, I will leave and not request your heart any longer." He took his leave.

She fell to her bed, sighing deeply as she did so. "I only partially lied, right? It was never about another person until last night. Who would have thought?" she sighed happily, remembering her Pharaoh's masked identity. Suddenly she didn't feel quite alone, "Hmm, I don't know – I didn't want to hurt him, I've had such mixed emotions about this. I need to go somewhere to think." She grabbed her cloak and headed out the door, catching the sight of Kontar sitting on the bench beneath her window. He'd been listening in on her. "There is another person!" he almost mauled her.

"But when I made my decision there wasn't! It wasn't until after that fact that I met him," she defended Pharaoh.

"But there is still another person! Who is he? Who has stolen your heart?" He nearly shook her, seeming relatively protective.

"Like I would tell you?"

"I'm not going to kill him! I'm just watching out for you!"

"I don't know his name! I just met him as a stranger last night," she shook herself from his grip.

"Hmm," he could see she wasn't lying, so he let her go. "Are you going to go see him?"

"No, I don't even know if I'll ever see him again. I just need to clear my mind. Now if you'll excuse me," she passed him walking briskly.

"Be careful!" he called a generous warning. He seemed to accept the loss of her heart quite quickly and he turned for home, watching her walk off into the distance.

"Okay!" she called back, turning these strange events over in her mind. She sprinted merrily to her oasis running up the mound only to flop down on the sand. She beat the Pharaoh, but that was well. "How amazing is it that I met the Pharaoh yesterday, and I didn't even recognize him? I bet its not very often he gets treated like a normal human being instead of some God. Maybe that's why he wanted to change lives."

"Am I really that easy to read?" he announced from behind her, wearing his same garb as the night before.

She laughed running down to the bottom of the mound to greet him as a Pharaoh, a polite bow and gentle praise. However, when she bowed she found a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need to bow to me. I do not wish this to be a formal meeting, but a casual one. As normal villagers."

"But you're not a norma—"he cut her off, placing his finger to her lips.

"No one else needs to know that," he smiled.

A smile and red blush grew on her delicate skin. It was a secret between the two. "Alright. But I have a question," she raised a finger, as though she was back in school.

Taking her hand in his own and lowering it to her side he nodded, motioning her to ask.

"What am I supposed to call you?"

He blinked, thinking. "If anyone asks, Amun. In fact, it would probably be safer for you to always call me that. You never know how well secluded you are."

She nodded, blush deepening now that not only was he holding her hand; she had her own name for him. An awkward, yet perfectly calm silence passed between the two as they stood there, eyes locked in the other's longing gaze. It had only been a day since they'd seen each other, but how she had missed him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered cupping her cheek in his hand and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Allowing it to deepen he broke the grip on her hand he had, using that hand to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him, her own hands wrapping themselves around his waist as the kiss continued.

They slowly pulled from it, regaining their breath once more, "Why are you apologizing?" she asked, arms falling limply to her side.

"For being so abrupt," he bowed slightly to her.

"You needn't bow, nor apologize," she smiled, walking over to the waterside. He joined her soon after, laying his cloak for the both to sit on.

"But I must. And I must also apologize for last night. And today."

She found herself confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I kissed you last night, knowing you had a boyfriend, but I allowed myself to become so attached to you. And today, I felt I just had to see you, so I went to town to get the crates. Mana tried to tell me that you'd be angry when you found out that I'd lied to you."

She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, "First off, I broke up with him, but I'll explain that later. Second, I wasn't angry, I was shocked. I always wanted something spontaneous, but you can't get much more spontaneous than kissing the Pharaoh under moonlight! I was shocked! Here I was just thinking about whether to come back tonight in hopes of you being here, and there you are! Right in front of me, and I froze."

"You seemed so angry, when you spoke," he favored the ground again.

She thought back and remembered her hissing comment, "I apologize for that Pha—Amun. I was so overwhelmed I wasn't thinking. I was more thinking 'why didn't he tell me this before I kissed him?' rather than 'he had every right to keep himself hidden.' So I apologize, I was in the wrong."

He greeted her with a calm smile, but unfortunately, she was now favoring the ground with guilt. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder caused her to regain eye contact with him. "Mana was right, I should be a little more open about myself."

"Who is Mana exactly?" she questioned.

"Mana is the girl that was with me today," he seemed to catch on that he wasn't answering the way she intended him to, "oh, she's Mahado's apprentice in the Palace, and a childhood friend of mine."

"At least you grew up with friends, I kind of wondered if the Pharaoh's kids got lonely ever."

"Indeed, I did, but Mana's hyper disposition made things a little easier, she's a great person she really is, but she likes to gossip a lot," his face screwed up a little.

"That's why she knew about me. Okay, that makes sense," she smiled.

"Your father seemed angry at your speaking to me. I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble."

"Not really, he just yelled at me for talking to you that way, and then he went back on to his whole 'Who's the guy you like that made you break up with Kontar' rant," she sighed.

"I don't mean to get you in trouble," he sighed, mumbling to himself, "this may be a difficult relationship."

"What was that?" she still heard him.

'_Great! She heard me!'_ he mentally slapped himself, "What was what?"

"I heard you Mr. 'difficult relationship'. And let me tell you," he was prepared to be slapped, "difficulty just makes things more fun!" She smiled brightly at his stupefied look.

"Are you saying yes?" he questioned wondering when exactly he asked her out.

"If your intention is how it sounds, yes." She smiled. His hand that rest on her shoulder fell limp at his side as he sat in shock. She looked at him oddly, wondering if he was okay.

"If this is just beca—"

"No, it's not because you're Pharaoh and I want some 'higher calling'. My intuition tells me that it's okay. And not to mention, since last night I haven't been able to get you out of my mind," she placed a finger to her chin, as if thinking back.

"So this has nothing to do with—"

"NO."

Disbelief still evident she heaved a sigh before locking their lips in another kiss, a softer, gentler one, lasting only a few seconds. "Okay, I believe you," he smiled, pulling her into a hug. She laughed at his actions but sank into the embrace nonetheless.

"I can't believe this."

"I know, everything is moving so fast. I just-"

"I can't-"

"I have to be with you," they stated at the same time, causing laughter to erupt from them both.

"It's amazing, we're still practically complete strangers, but at the same time, we know so much about each other," she smiled, being turned around in his lap as he held her.

"I guess, around you, I feel so open. Like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me. And you'll still treat me like a normal human even though I'm a Pharaoh," he whispered into her ear.

"As I felt that great trust in you last night. Very few people know about my whole 'higher calling' thing, because I know most people will just say I need to accept my place in society and move on with life. I just- I can't. I can't accept being a jewelry maker when I feel something stronger calling me. If I hadn't have followed that calling, I never would have found this place, and I never would have met you the way I did. I feel I can trust you with anything. And I felt that way before I knew who you were."

"That may be why I regard you so highly, you showed me trust and honesty and devotion before you even knew who I was," he left a kiss gently on her neck, making her twitch as she was ticklish.

"Either way, I am very glad I met you, and in an informal matter. Though I am still very sorry that you fell into the water."

"It's okay, according to Mana, it was no wonder that we were so fond of each other. She said I practically stripped for you," he laughed, resting his chin to her shoulder, her cheek pressed to his, he felt it get warmer.

The deep red flushed her whole face.

"Were you goggling?" he hinted playfully.

She turned her head away, to the ground a "maybe" passing her lips.

He laughed, tightening his embrace, "I guess Mana was right."

She couldn't help but laugh with him as he played around. Had they been sitting on the mound as they were the previous night, they may have noticed the man approaching them, but as the mound was directly blocking view of the village, they didn't notice his presence as fast as they could have.

Suddenly the Pharaoh stopped laughing, loosening his embrace on her as he stood up.

"What is it?" she whispered, seeing him raise a finger for her to be quiet.

"MASI!" the angry voice came; her father's voice.

"Dad?" she lipped, scurrying around on the cloaks freaking out. "How'd he find me?!"

Pharaoh turned to see her freak out trying to calm her with hand gestures, but failing.

"Masi!" he called again, closer to the mound this time. "I know you're there."

"Shh," Pharaoh consoled her, "I'm not here, okay?"

She nodded, still scared to death before running to the top of the mound to see her father approaching. Running quickly she sprinted over to him, stopping him in his tracks. "What is it Father? How do you know about this place?"

"We need to talk."

"Not until you tell me how you found this place," she stood he ground.

"I saw you playing on that mound one day when you were a kid, now come on."

"You can talk to me right here," she stomped her foot. "There's no one out here."

"Kontar told me everything," he grabbed her wrist.

"Good. I broke up with him because I didn't like him, I didn't love him."

"He told me there's someone else. You know the rules of this family, we have to approve of him before you date him!"

'_Oh yes, I can totally see Amun coming up to my father saying 'I'd like permission to date your daughter'. Like that'll ever happen!'_

"You know that, where is this boy? I want to meet him! He said you were probably going to come meet him as you ran off so happily."

"I didn't come to meet him! I needed time to think everything through; besides, he lives in the palace so the chances of you ever meeting him are abou—" his grip on her wrist tightened.

"The Palace?!"

"Yes."

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"Well, yeah, bu—"

"You know that's illegal! The Pharaoh would have your head!"

At this both her and the eavesdropping Pharaoh had to suppress a snicker.

"Father, he knows full well what he's doing, besides, I only met him last night. I haven't seen him since."

"But you still like him!"

"Father! A teenager has her crushes! You know that!"

"But if you get caught with that boy, you'll – I don't want to lose my daughter. If you meet with this boy and you start being with him, if you get caught, its no simple crush, it's life and death!"

"I understand that father, but I don't believe I'll be seeing him anytime soon."

"Not to mention, you lied. And you disrespected the Pharaoh today! Under my rule you'd be grounded!"

"Too bad I'm not! I'm in charge of my life Father! Have more faith in me!"

"I don't want you getting in trouble because of your stupid 'higher calling' deal."

"It's not stupid!" She broke from his grasp and backed away. "Some people are meant to be great. If I feel something calling me, I'm going to listen to it. I seem to be doing just fine listening to it so I don't care what you say about it. Father, if I want to see some boy and I don't consult you about it first, it may be my best decision yet."

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"I'm sorry Father, but ever since I left you to pick my boyfriends I've only had more and more pain and less actual happiness that is supposed to come from a relationship. I'm leaving the decision making up to my own heart. It's gotten me this far," she turned ready to go back to the mound; to Amun.

"Fine. Don't come to work tomorrow. Until you learn to respect your family, I want you to stay away from us," he turned and left, not caring anymore.

She stood there, not turning around, not continuing forward, a tear forming in her eye. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to move. She had just had the worst argument with her father, and there was no amends for it. She had to live with it. A few moments later she forced her foot in front of her, making herself return to oasis. As her actions caught up with her, she could no longer control her tears from falling. She only made it halfway up the front of the mound before collapsing, crying her heart out. "I'm sorry dad," she mumbled incoherently.

"Hm?" Pharaoh heard her sobs, running up the mound he saw her slowly sliding back down. He ran down to her crying figure, helping her stand. "What happened?" He looked beyond her, possibly to find the one who made her so upset.

"I just had a really bad fight with my dad. Until further noticed, I'm fired," she sobbed.

"Huh?" he didn't understand.

"My family owns that shop, and I'm not allowed to even speak to my family until I 'learn my lesson'."

"Oh, that. I heard the whole thing. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay, it saves me from having to explain it," she stifled back more tears. Gently he lifted her face, looking into her reddened eyes. He wiped the tears gently away, bringing a slight smile to her face.

"He's just worried about you. And I honestly can't blame him, it's not like he knows I'm the Pharaoh."

"I'm sorry I lied about you."

He gave her a strange look. Did she really have that big of a problem lying? "Its okay," he drew her into a fond embrace. Her tears fell harder now, how was she to find comfort from the one that just added to the stress?

'_I practically just abandoned my family. But, there was truth in it! Wasn't there? I can't let him run my life anymore! Then it wouldn't be my life. I'm doing the right thing, right? I don't want him to angry with me though. I don't want my own family on my bad side. Ra, what do I do?'_ she questioned, tears falling freely onto Pharaoh's clothing. She felt a gentle pressure against her forehead, a kiss perhaps, regardless she pulled away, wiping the excess water from her eyes. "I can't go back to them. I'll have to open my own business."

"Huh?" he questioned, seeing no reason.

"My father is trying to run my life, he's making all the decisions for me, as though he were you. I can't let him keep controlling me. Its high time I make my own decisions. You saw me at the shop today, how he ordered me around. I'm seventeen by Ra! I have every right to make my own decisions," her eyes dried as she filled herself with confidence. He couldn't help but smile at her drastic mood change. She was definitely full hearted in whatever she wanted to do.

"Yes, but you must make amends. If he tries to control your personal life, tell him I personally said that you are of legal age and he has no right to tell you who you are and aren't allowed to be with. Only I have say in that."

"And when he asks 'You went to the Pharaoh with this nonsense?!' what am I supposed to tell him?"

"Yes."

"If I get beat?"

"You won't. But I can tell you this. If something should happen, any time you need me, come here. I have a direct view from the palace, I will come as fast as I can."

"So you're telling me," she almost laughed, "that I can just waltz up to my Father and tell him that he has no right to control who I am with or what I do because you said so?"

"Yes."

She dug her face into her hands.

"I am serious, and if he honestly must know who you are with, tell him. I understand you can't lie, but if you feel it fit, you may use my street name. Granted, I would prefer to stay out of this, but I know I can't simply because I'm the stranger you met last night."

"The last thing I want is him yelling at me for saying I'm with the Pharaoh. I'd really be shunned from my family then. I'll use your street name. Amun."

He held her in one last hug, giving her a chaste kiss to the forehead. "I must apologize, but it is late, and I should be going, before Seto gets mad at me again."

"I understand," she turned towards the village, walking slowly.

"Masi."

"Hmm?" she turned to face him, approaching with his horse.

"Allow me to give you a ride home."

"I don't think I can Amun. If anyone sees," she drifted off as he cloaked his face.

"No one will see," he extended a hand to her.

Taking it with a smile, she mounted the horse before racing down the streets. She showed him the way and he let her off at the door. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, until later. I can't tomorrow, maybe day after."

"I'll wait patiently."

A soft smile was her parting gift as he raced down the streets to the palace. One crazy Pharaoh was he.


	3. On a mission

_**Chapter 3**_

"Who was that?" the voice greeted as she walked into the house. The sound of her father's voice faded her smile at first note.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to talk to me until I 'learned my mistake'," she hung her cloak and sat on the opposite side of the room.

"I wasn't. Your mother is making me apologize. I shouldn't push you away from the family, but I want you to understand that everything we do is for your best interest!"

"But Father, you were trying to run my life. You were still telling me what I could and couldn't do even though I'm legally an adult."

"I worry about you making the wrong decisions, that's all."

"But you worry so much that you make the decisions for me," flames of passion burned in her eyes, she would win this argument!

He was silent for a while, "I guess you're right, I shouldn't be making your decisions for you. But do please tell me who that was that dropped you off."

Her gaze shifted, anywhere but his eyes.

"Was it that stranger you met the other day?"

A slight nod. _'What am I doing? Am I this afraid of my own father that I'm letting him walk all over me right after I said that I needed to make decisions on my own?!'_

In a calmer, reassuring tone he asked, "Tell me about him, will you?"

"You won't judge will you? I know you don't approve of me being with a person from the Palace."

A shudder passed over him, but he covered it with a fake smile, "For you, I won't judge. I don't approve, but I'll listen. Just so long as you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I don't, and that's what I'm loving about it."

He seemed to catch fire, "Masi! I trust you to make your own decision and you don't even think about it?!"

"Father. Please, he lives in the palace," she sighed, avoiding that he was Pharaoh was going to prove rather hard. "This is only the second time we've met."

"Hmm. Why don't you come home for this explanation, I'm sure your mother would definitely love to hear this."

Fear seemed to take hold for a second. What would happen if in midst of her reminiscing she noted that he was Pharaoh? She couldn't possibly. "I don't think mom should concern herself. I'll tell her when I have more to share."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean we've only met twice. I just barely know him, there's no real information to share," she was only half lying. There wasn't much information to tell them about the person they know most about. And his feelings and emotions that he shared with her were strictly confidential.

"So why did he give you a ride home? Where were you two? Why did you seem so giddy when you walked in the door?"

Did the questions ever end?

"Well, he offered to give me a ride home, and we were just chatting on the outskirts of town, sometime after you left he showed up."

"Why were you so happy?"

"I was excited to see him, is that so bad?" She remembered how he held her, how he smelled, the feeling of his lips against hers; she couldn't help but let that goofy smile grace her lips again.

"What did you two do?" he raised a brow.

"Nothing, I mean, we hugged and stuff, but nothing more than that," she could suddenly smell him as though he were in the room with her. "He smells good," she mumbled to herself.

"So you hugged?" he disbelieved.

"Yes. That's all, but you're changing the subject! Will you promise not to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"I won't order you around, no, I am not the Pharaoh. But I do still want to meet this boy."

"I'm not so sure that'll be happening anytime soon," she smirked.

"At least tell me his name," he reasoned.

"He goes by Amun."

He gave her a glare as though she were lying.

"Because he lives in the Palace he has to have a separate name when he leaves the Palace."

A light understanding nod came from her father. He sighed rather heavily before hugging and kissing his daughter. "I'll see you at work tomorrow," he took his leave.

'_Yay! I didn't have to bring Pharaoh more into this than I needed!'_ She smiled to herself as she readied for bed, sleeping with her Pharaoh-scented cloak once more.

She woke up early the next morning, being one of the first people at the shop she decided to organize things and clean up. _'I'm so happy, I can't wait to see the Pharaoh again. I just can't believe we grew so attached in the course of two days! And not to mention that I didn't even know he was a Pharaoh! And I made him fall into a pond… can't I get killed for that? He wouldn't kill me… would he? Nah! No way. Little mister 'I know I'm dead, but I just had to come and see her at least once more'. There's no way he'd kill me. Not if he's that infatuated. Wait. Can't infatuation be a bad thing? I hope I'm not all he thinks about. If I am… I could be jeopardizing the country!'_

"Masika!" her mom tapped her shoulder, scaring her.

"Yes mom?" she caught her breath.

"I've been calling you, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just deep in thought."

"It's that boy isn't it?"

"Dad told you didn't he?"

"Of course! Amun is his street name correct?"

"Yes," she didn't know how to react, her mom wasn't supposed to know yet.

"Well, I hope you two are happy together," she left her and resumed her work. Masi stood frozen for a few more instants before turning on the fire and beginning work.

"I see you already got the stove on, good job Masi," her father patted her on the back.

"Thank you," she smiled to him, still daydreaming of the Pharaoh.

"We have no specific work today so just make things for the townspeople," he seemed nice today.

"Okay," she worked diligently and happily as well. The happiest at work her family had ever seen her.

It had been some hours, late into the day when Old man Akii dropped by the store. "Excuse me?" his soft words almost went unnoticed, but he was answered. He began to chat away about delivering goods to a neighboring city.

"Masi, Old man Akii needs some help. Tomorrow you need to go with him to Luxor, he needs someone to take the carriage as he's getting too old himself. But you won't be alone, him and a few of the Pharaoh's guards will accompany you."

"Why do we need the Pharaoh's guards?" she questioned. Luxor wasn't that bad of a place.

"There's been word of Bakura around these parts and he's just taking caution."

"Oh, alright."

"Tomorrow at sunrise, we'll be meeting the guards outside the palace walls."

A slight nod and a smile were returned to him.

'_I get to see the Palace! Well, the walls at least.'_ She couldn't help but smile.

Once Old man Akii left her father came up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand you'll be at the Palace, but don't be drawing attention to you or Amun, alright?"

She nodded. As though she could possibly draw more attention to the Pharaoh?

"My Pharaoh," Seto questioned, holding some papers in his hand.

"Yes Seto?" he replied coolly.

"I need to know how many guards you want to go with the traders to Luxor tomorrow."

"Four should be fine, how long will they be away?"

"A few days at most, they're leaving at dawn, so I'd suspect they'd be back by nightfall the next day."

"Last thing we need is Bakura to show up," he decided it was better to leave his sentence unfinished. Either way it didn't matter as Seto changed the subject.

"May I ask you a question my Pharaoh?"

"Yes," he wasn't sure he wanted to answer.

"Where have you been sneaking out to these past few days?"

"I just needed to get a little air, that's all, it wasn't much more than that."

Seto didn't seem to believe it, but he accepted it, anyway. "I will return when there's more news," he left.

'_I miss her already, and the sun has barely begun to set.'_ He sighed. _'I may have to go visit her. Knowing Seto, he'll have the whole Palace on lockdown so I won't leave. Hmm. I don't know.'_ He turned the thoughts over and over.

"Oh Pharaoh!" Mana sang as she ran into the room with a cheeky grin.

"Yes Mana?" he seemed so despondent.

"Ooh! You saw her again last night! Tell me everything!" she jumped him with a hug.

He laughed trying to adjust to the added weight.

"What happened last night?" she poked his cheek, expecting a lengthy explanation as he had been out longer that night.

"Nothing."

"Liar! Atemu! Don't lie to me. Something happened, why else would you be so absolutely dazed?"

"Mana, have I ever told you that I hate it when you read me?"

"Yep!" her light spirit couldn't be broken.

Heaving a heavy sigh he agreed, causing her to jump down off him.

"Every word Atemu!"

"Okay fine. But I must tell you, what happened between her and her father I'll avoid most of that."

"He knows!?"

"No. He doesn't. I'll explain… now from the beginning," he started off with the details, but still avoiding mentioning the kissing as much as he could. It took a good while for him to recall every event but he finally managed to tell her everything.

"Sounds like a long night," she sighed, smiling cheekily again.

"It really went by a lot faster. Why are you so giddy?"

"I'm excited for you Pharaoh!" she hugged him. "Are you going to see her tonight?"

"I don't think I can," his spirits sank.

"Why not? I can cover for you!"

"I told her I wouldn't come to the oasis, that I couldn't."

"So go to her house! You know where she lives!"

"Wouldn't that be a bit awkward?"

She froze for a second, thinking, "Not for you! You're the Pharaoh!"

He dug his face in his hands, "I'll think about it."

"Just tell me, I'll cover for you!"

Masi wandered around the streets of town, the sun had since set and she had nowhere to be. "That bath was just what I needed," she smiled as she walked down the street to her house. She felt good, the best she had in a long time, even though she wasn't able to see the Pharaoh that night, she got to take a bath, a long soothing, head clearing bath. Exactly what she needed to get him off her mind.

Sighing gently she opened her door, blindly hanging up her cloak and collapsing onto her bed, conveniently located not too far from the door, and under the window looking outside on the right side of her house. She sighed heavily, "its great to be home, and clean, and happy."

"I bet it is," the voice scared the life out of her as she jumped nearly two feet off her bed. She turned to see the Pharaoh sitting in her kitchen; she hadn't smelt him or heard him; a first.

"Amun!" she nearly passed out.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he came to sit by her side.

"I thought – you – you said," she tripped over words.

"I know what I said, Mana's covering for me," he couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Where's your horse?"

"I didn't bring one."

She looked stunned. "You walked?"

"Yes. And I'm proud of it!" he stood confidently.

"Erm. Okay. Have you eaten dinner?" her stomach rumbled.

"No. Mana's telling Seto that I'm sick and I refuse to allow anyone in my room. Even the healer."

"You're crazy."

"For you."

She laughed, nodding.

"I'm glad you came though, I thought I might have to go three days without seeing you."

"What do you mean?" a question sparkled in the crimson eyes.

"Tomorrow at dawn –"

"Don't tell me you're going."

"To Luxor? Yes. I'm going. I'm in charge of the carriage. Old man Akii is too old to do it himself."

"You can't go!" he shook her by the shoulders.

"I have to. Why not?"

"Bakura—"

"I know all about him, I'll be fine. My intuition says I'll be fine. I'm perfectly okay."

"Just be careful," he kissed her forehead gently.

"I will," she grabbed her stomach. "but about dinner."

Knock, Knock.

She flipped again. The pharaoh was in her house and someone was at the door! What was she to do? Frantically she pushed him into a corner and ran to the door. "Oh, hi Mom."

"Would you like to come home for dinner?" she asked politely.

"Erm," she thought on her feet, "I ate already."

"No you haven't. You just came home."

"Mom." Her eyes said she was hiding something.

"He's here isn't he?"

"No!" she lied.

Her mom gave her a knowing look. "Fine, when you're ready to introduce him, we'll be waiting," she turned and left. Masi closed the door, trying to breathe.

"Why does this always happen to us? Why can't we have just one night alone without my parents yelling at me?"

"We did. Day before yesterday, when we met," he came out of hiding.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing dinner supplies and beginning to cook. "I'll make my specialty, I haven't had it in a long time."

"Hmm. I like specialties," he laughed, laying on her bed.

"Comfy?" she watched him tangle himself in her sheets.

"Miraculously yes, these aren't the same type of linen as in the Palace. They're very comfortable," he snuggled more into the fabric, causing her to erupt in laughter as she set dinner on the makeshift table. "What's so funny?"

"You're just like a little kid sometimes, it must be because you never really got out of the Palace much," she smiled as they began eating.

"This is… great!" he seemed to wolf it down.

They ate in silence as the night grew on, leaving Masi with confused thoughts. "Amun?"

"Hmm?" he looked up to her, they'd long since finished eating, but never really felt like getting up.

"Never mind," she didn't want to seem rude. She needed to be heading to bed if she expected to be prepared for tomorrow's venture, but she didn't want to be without him. She stood up from the table, heading back over to her bed, to sit more comfortably.

He followed her silently, sitting behind her, pulling her into his lap, "What's wrong Masika?"

"It's nothing," she leaned back into his warm embrace, breathing in the intoxicating scent. A smile graced her features at her ability to be so comfy.

"You're probably tired, should I be leaving?" he questioned her sleepy figure.

"I'm tired, but I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay," she sighed, pushing more into his embrace. He happily accepted her as his arms tightened their grip, blowing a gentle kiss to her neck he smiled to himself.

"You and I both know I can't stay all night," his voice carried sadness.

"I know, but can you stay as late as you can?" she seemed to beg.

He turned her in his arms so he could look her in the eyes. A smile graced him as he pressed their lips together in an unrelenting kiss. Gravity taking its toll caused them to fall to a laying position, still holding each other as they had been, still kissing. A soft whimper passed the pharaoh as her hand began to toy with his hair, twisting it around her fingers, soft golden bangs tickling her face as she did so. His own hands began to find their own way around, tracing gently up and down her sides, pulling her closer as the kiss continued to deepen. Not too long after, she found herself pulling away, unable to breathe; her nose refused to give her air. They released from the kiss, still laying on her bed, he lifted himself up, giving her some air. If anyone were to pass the window at that moment and see the Pharaoh straddling her so intoxicated as he was, they would assume she'd done something to him. Granted, kissing is doing something, and may very well be more potent or intoxicating than actual alcohol.

"Hmm," he plopped beside her on the bed, laying on his back, gazing at her ceiling. "I like it down here."

"I can see that," she smiled, poking his nose lightly.

"What was that for?" he lifted his head.

"I just felt like it. That's all," she yawned. It was then that the Pharaoh realized that he had been over for a greatly long period of time.

"You should be sleeping, and I should be going," he started to get up, only to be held back by Masi's great grip on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for holding you here for so long," she felt bad, keeping the Pharaoh from his duties.

"It's quite alright, I enjoy my time with you. It's not like I was being held hostage! Goodnight Masika," he gave her one last goodnight kiss before getting up and grabbing his cloak.

"Goodnight Amun," she smiled, rolling over in her now pharaoh-scented bed.

His wink went unnoticed as he took his leave.

It was the Pharaoh who came outside the palace walls to thank Old man Akii and Masi for making their journey to carry the goods, and to see them off and pray for their safe journey.

'_There they go,'_ he thought tenderly as he watched this new infatuation of his ride out of sight. He turned and walked back inside his beautiful palace, staring at the gold walls. Allowing a smile to pass over him, he decided to reacquaint himself with this palace.

"Atemu?" Mana seemed surprised.

"What is it?" he turned rather slowly.

"Why aren't you hanging with Masika?"

"She just left with Old man Akii, she's accompanying him to Luxor," he declared.

"But, it's dangerous."

"Guards are with her, besides, I tried to stop her, but Seto and Akunadin would know something is up when I simply say that I don't want her going."

"That's true. I'm sorry."

"Its okay."

"Nothing big happened last night huh?" she seemed depressed.

"Do you shape your life around mine?"

"Let me answer this nicely: Everyone in Egypt does."

"I mean do you shape your life around my personal one?"

"No, I just like to hear about it."

"I see…"

Mana seemed to fall behind as he walked, almost as though he was so upset it would rub off on her. He wasn't upset, he felt perfectly fine; splendid even. _'Why does she think I'm upset? Just because I didn't tell her about last night doesn't mean she should think I'm upset. Why would she worry about such a thing? Sometimes I think I'll never understand her.'_


	4. I blame Seto

_**Chapter 4**_

"You have no idea how awkward that trip was," Masi smiled to the Pharaoh.

"I went fourteen days with out you! Fourteen days," he made it seem like it was the hardest thing in the world.

"I know, as I went four days without you," she hugged him.

He smiled, returning the hug, "From now on you are not allowed to leave the town!"

"What? Just because you want to sneak out and see me, I can't tell my father that I can't go on any errands because I suddenly know the Pharaoh and he said I'm not allowed to leave!"

"I know that," he tightened his embrace on her, " but a guy can dream can't he?"

"Yes, and you have the full ability to tell my father that. But you'll have to explain yourself to him."

"I know," he shifted his gaze to the moon, hanging directly overhead. The oasis beautifully lit with moonlight. "I want to take you to the palace with me."

"What?!" she turned in his arms, looking at him in dismay. "You can't do that! I'll get killed! You'll get killed. I can't!"

"Hmm. We'll see. One day, I will bring you to the Palace. Whatever the excuse." He captured her lips in the first kiss they'd shared since she left. Allowing the kiss to deepen, they didn't notice how close to the water's end they were; until they fell in. Still holding each other their lips parted until they understood what happened. Laughing it off they resumed their sensual dance of the tongues; they wouldn't let a little water stop them.

Once the water was reaching them through their clothes they decided to call it quits and separate long enough to get themselves out of the pool. Soaking wet they ended up laughing, remembering when they first met. They sat on Masi's cloak, allowing their clothes to catch some air, which in turn only made them colder.

After some good time holding each other, they realized that to sit outside dripping wet, wasn't the best idea. "You can come to my house," Masi offered. A slight nod agreed as they got up, draping themselves in their cloaks, and racing off to her house.

Once settling herself in some warm clothes she scurried around looking for some clothes for the Pharaoh. "I know I have some here!"

"Do I want to know why you have men's clothes in your house?"

"My father made me keep some, you probably don't want to know why," she tried to avoid it.

Pharaoh raised a brow, "Do please tell me."

"If I must. He's convinced that I'm going to have this guy come in off the streets and I need to dress him appropriately because of –" she refused to finish.

"You mean he's afraid your going to have a one night stand with some guy, and you need to be able to make sure he can dress and scurry away as fast as possible?"

She froze, confused as to how he knew so easily. "Yes."

"Well I promise I won't use you as a one night stand."

"I would hope not," she grinned. "Found it! Sorry about the wait!" She brought it over to him. Gratefully he took it from her hands, an awkward grin growing on his face. "I know it's not the fabric you're used to, but we don't keep Pharaoh's clothing."

"No, it's fine," he dug his face into the fabric. "It smells like you, that's good."

She dug her face in her hand, laughing. "You never cease to amaze me."

He walked into another room, changed and came back to see Masi laying comfortably on her bed, staring out her window at the stars above.

"You're comfy."

"I'm always comfy in my own house," she rolled over, smelling the fabric, imitating the Pharaoh. "Oh Amun! It smells like you!"

"Hah hah, let's all make fun of me," he sat next to her, looking down at her shining auburn eyes, he passed his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you," she sighed relaxing to his soft touch.

"I missed you too. Tell me again why it is that the day you get back from Luxor they make you leave for Aswan? Then make you leave for Cairo tomorrow? Is Seto doing this on purpose so I can't see you?"

"Does Seto know?"

"I haven't told him, but leave it to Mana to spill the beans," his hand continued absently playing with her hair.

"Well, you can walk across the street and tell my parents that I can't go tomorrow."

"Or you can play sick."

"You know I can't lie!" her eyes widened at the idea.

"I know," he pouted; he hated when things didn't go his way.

"Amun, you must learn to understand. If we don't do this, we'll cause you trouble. I couldn't live with myself if I caused you trouble. When I heard you and Mana that day talking about how you 'just had to see me' I started thinking 'I hope I'm not going to cloud his mind so much that something bad happens!' I was frightened Amun."

"I can understand that. All the more reason for you to be in the Palace!"

"No. You know I can't do that."

"But I missed you so much! I don't want you to leave again!" he pressed a kiss into her lips.

"I know!" she hugged his waist as best she could for a person lying on their back. "Besides I don't leave for Cairo until tomorrow night."

"I think tomorrow should run smoothly; I'll try and come visit the village."

"All hail mighty Pharaoh Atemu!" she poked.

"The man in love with a Jewelry maker's daughter."

The familiar deep red settled into her cheeks, she'd never heard this confession before. They joked around, for some time, not caring about time; finally their jokes and stories lulled them to sleep, Masi wrapped up in the Pharaoh's arms. Like that they stayed until the first sign of daybreak reached their eyes, waking them slowly. "Hmm?" Masika tried to remember what had happened the night before. She didn't remember the Pharaoh ever leaving. "Wait!" she gasped, noticing that whatever it was she was resting against had a constant rise and fall. She sat and turned looking into the face of a sleeping Pharaoh. "Amun!" she shook him awake.

"What is it?" he rubbed his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the daylight. He mumbled a slight swear before bolting to the door. "I'm sorry, I'll try to come by," he ran back to the bedside, giving a goodbye kiss before dashing out the door in his cloak, riding away on his horse.

Reveling in the events that had just taken place, she got up, making breakfast, realizing that his clothes were still hung over the chairs. "That clumsy man," she laughed knowing that would be one great thing to watch him try and explain. Neatly she folded and hid his nice clothing underneath all of hers, where it would be safe before heading to the shop.

"Pharaoh Atemu!" Mana knocked on the door to his room, opening it slightly. "Where are you?"

"Shh!" she heard the whisper come from the balcony. He ran in and grabbed some of his normal clothes.

"What happened to your clothes?" she asked. Eyeing him up and down she grew an evil smirk. "Pharaoh!"

"It wasn't that! We were at my oasis, and we kind of, fell in the water," a blush grew on his face.

"Because you were making out weren't you?" she smiled.

"Shh!" he drew a curtain and changed behind it.

"Well Seto wants you at breakfast. Now."

"I'm coming. Tell them I'll be there in a second."

"Okay!" she sprinted off, shortly followed by a slightly disheveled and frantic Pharaoh.

"Don't mention any of this," Pharaoh called to the bouncy girl ahead of him.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" she smiled. "Then you'd stop telling me!"

They walked in, Pharaoh taking his seat at the head of the table.

"I hope you're feeling better today my Pharaoh," Shadah greeted.

"Yes indeed I am. I can't allow such a beautiful day to be wasted because I'm sick," he smiled.

"You'll be able to go down into the village all day if you wish, guard free," Akunadin announced. All eyes immediately glued to him.

"Well, there are currently no threats, Bakura's been spotted up by Aswan so we have no worries. Not to mention, we all know that no one in the village has any sort of anger or resentment towards the Pharaoh. I feel it would be okay. Is that alright with you Master Seto?"

"He should at least take someone with him," Seto didn't like the idea too much.

"I'll go with him!" Mana volunteered.

"Someone skilled," Seto emphasized his last word.

"Mana's training has much improved Maser Seto, I feel she will be just fine with the Pharaoh," Mahado interjected.

A slight grunt came as the only response and Muhado nodded to Mana, watching her beam with joy.

'_Today may be better than I thought.'_ Pharaoh's features found themselves being graced by a smile and a complimentary blush.


	5. Errand Girl & an Angry Dad

_**Chapter 5**_

"Oh Ra, please make them stop sending me on errands!" Masika prayed as she walked back to the shop from Master Chibale's house. _'Right now I would love to be in the Palace, doing chores, not running from one side of town to the other! As though that would ever happen.'_ A deep sigh passed as she turned onto her street.

Slowly she found her way back to her shop, walking in the front instead of the back. "Masika, get back here, we need your help," her father called. She scurried back to see that the 'help' they needed was for her to return some clothing to the shop down the road.

"You made me run so I can take back some clothes?" she mumbled, grabbing the box. Wearily she walked down the street, heading for the clothing shop at the end. "One of these days, they'll call, and I won't answer, I'll still be at home; sleeping. And they won't be able to enter my house to come and wake me up. One day," she hissed, entering the store. Nearly dropping the box at what her eyes spotted she barely suppressed a gasp. _'He did come. And with no guards! There's not even anyone in the room except us and Mana!'_ A mischievous grin found its way to her face as she approached silently behind him.

Gently, but forcibly, she used a free hand to tickle him, causing him to jump a few feet.

"Oh Ra," he gasped, not expecting such a public display.

She couldn't' help but laugh.

"How are you this afternoon?"

"Great," she lied, and he knew it.

"You've been running around all day haven't you?" he whispered, sending an evil glare around the room; Seto's fault he presumed.

"Yes my Pharaoh," she bowed, noticing the shop owner approaching.

"What can I do for you Masika?" the misses asked.

"My father wanted me to return these, he didn't say why or what, but yes," she put the box on the counter.

The misses looked around the box, keeping the Pharaoh and Masika in the corner of her eyes. She noticed the strange smiles they exchanged.

"Are you doing well my Pharaoh?" Masi asked, bowing again.

Pharaoh held his hand for her to stop bowing. "Yes, exceptionally well indeed."

Mana grinned, "Yes, the Pharaoh is very happy today."

"That is always well to hear," Masi greeted Mana with a look that Mana knew very well. Mana returned the look with a nod, leaving the Pharaoh confused.

"Mana," he directed his attention to the girl on the other side of him.

"Yes Pharoah?" she looked so innocent. His eyes held a question.

"What are you doing?" he lipped.

"Chatting," she lipped her response.

A still confused nod came as he turned back to Masi, giving her a questioning look.

"Yes my Pharaoh?" she asked.

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Okay, tell your father thank you," the misses took the box into the back, bringing out a small package and handing it to the Pharaoh. "The package you requested my Pharaoh," she bowed. He nodded and thanked her before leaving the store. Masi looked confused but bowed to the misses and left after the Pharaoh.

"She seems really nice," Mana smiled as they walked down the street, checking on the shops.

"She is, truly," he watched her pass them as though she didn't know it was the Pharaoh.

"What happened in there?" Mana asked.

"You'll see, are you hungry?" he saw the sun high in the sky as his stomach rumbled.

"Just a little my Pharaoh," she raised a brow, "why?"

He didn't answer, instead he continued walking down the street, casually stopping by shops, but making his way to Masika's house.

Masi returned to the store, a wide grin visible.

"What happened?" her mom asked.

"Nothing, the misses took the box and said thank you, that's all," she smiled, cleaning up her workbench.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home to eat lunch," she smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" her mom asked. Ra only knew where her father was.

"I just like lunch is there a problem?"

"Is Amun in the city?" she watched the blush deepen in her cheeks. "He is!"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I heard that the Palace residents are venturing the city today, since everything is going well. Are you going to have lunch with him?"

A slight nod, "but you can't tell!" she demanded.

"I promise I won't. If I get to meet him."

"No! You can't!"

Her mom's spirits seemed to die a little, "I know, but you shouldn't even have met him!"

'_It's not like you don't know who he is!'_ mental sarcasm was a great thing. "Well, I'm going home, I'll be back. Don't let dad come over though."

"I'll keep him busy."

"Thanks mom."

She jittered down the street to her house. "Home at last." She saw Amun and Mana sitting at the table. "Hello, how are you two today?" she mocked herself.

Mana snickered, "Quite good indeed."

"Hey, let's not pick on me!" Pharaoh played along.

"Sorry, you're just so much fun to play with!" Masi took a seat at the table.

"I'm Mana, sorry we didn't get to introduce properly at the store," Mana shook Masi's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sure by now you've already learned my name," Masi shifted her eyes to Amun.

"Yes, I have," Mana laughed, such a hyper little girl.

"Would you two like some lunch?" Masi rose from the table and began grabbing food supplies.

"Yes please!" Mana began bouncing up and down some more.

"Mana, please calm down," Pharaoh rested his head in his hand, embarrassed for the hyper girl.

"I'm sorry Atemu!" she calmed down. "I'm just shocked."

"Shocked at what?" both Masi and the Pharaoh replied.

"Shocked that even though we're both from the Palace, you can still treat us just like anyone else in the village! Like status doesn't really mean anything to you."

"Well, I wouldn't say status doesn't matter, I mean he is the Pharaoh! If he asked me to do something, I'd do so because he told me to. But when I first met him, I didn't realize he was the Pharaoh and I treated him like a normal villager. And he treated me as though we were both equals not, 'I'm almighty, bow down!' so I never had any problems looking at him like a normal person. Even now, in all his formal garb, I have no problem saying 'hey look! Another person, only in fancy clothing.'"

"As well. When we first met, I was still trying to act like a normal villager so no one would send me back to the Palace when I needed to be away."

Mana smiled, "She didn't send you back to the Palace, she sent you into the water!"

They all laughed, remembering the water soaked Pharaoh.

"And the goggling," Mana felt herself insert before thinking.

The Pharaoh froze, turning his eyes to Masi, only to watch her laugh even harder, nodding all the while.

She eventually died her laugher down, serving the food for them. "Yes, even the goggling. It's often hard not to," Masika directed her attention to Mana.

However, halfway through their meal a rap came to her door. "Not again," she mumbled. Pharaoh rolled his eyes; darn that Seto. Mouth still full she made her way to the door, opening it slightly. "Hmm?"

"You know its' not allowed to come home for lunch!" her father barked, pushing the door back all the way. Luckily the Pharaoh and Mana were barely out of sight. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," she swallowed, "I just wanted to come home for lunch."

"Don't lie to me Masika!" he pushed her back to a wall, not noticing the Pharaoh and Mana. "Are you asking to be fired? Do you want to stop working?"

She shook her head, tears welling up as his voice rasied.

"You know it's hard to live around here! You need to work to live, and you're slacking off so much, I'm surprised you're still able to support yourself on your own."

"Dad, I—"

"No excuses! Stop talking back to me," his hand made contact with her face, a red mark began to swell. "Masika! You are so infatuated with that Palace boy! If you don't stop, I'll fire you! I hate to fire my own daughter, but you need to learn that there's more to life than your damn intuition!" He raised his hand as her tears started flowing.

"Don't touch her," the Pharaoh's voice echoed throughout the small house, scaring even Mana.

"Who the hell are you to tell me –" he stopped his talking when he saw the Pharaoh standing in the kitchen. He fell to the floor bowing. "I apologize my Pharaoh, I was unaware of your presence," a glare shot up to Masika. He believed that she had been caught with her Palace boy.

"Come here Masi," he called her over gently. "Mana, go help her get cleaned up."

Mana nodded, wrapping an arm around the crying Masi as they walked into the back room and helped her wash up. "That's your dad?"

"Yes, he completely disapproves of everything I do. He thinks I'm going down the wrong path of life," she sighed, pressing a cold cloth to her cheek.

Silence held in the main room until Pharaoh gave him the sign to stand. "Why were you slapping your daughter?"

"I'm sure you understand by now that she has been seeing a boy from the Palace. I tried to tell her that it was a bad idea, but she seemed to believe that her intuition said it was okay, so she acted on it. She's been slacking off at work since she met him and if she doesn't get her head out of the clouds she'll end up broke and she'll have to live with her parents again. We want her to have a steady lifestyle, but she doesn't seem to want one. I apologize that you were dragged into this my Pharaoh."

"No, do not apologize. I was not dragged in. This is perhaps my fault," his eyes shifted to the back room where dripping water and soft whispers were heard.

"Nothing is your fault my Pharaoh," he bowed again; praying that he would make it out with his life.

"Sir, allow me to shed some light on this situation. I have been well aware of her meetings, so do not fear her being with him. She is fine. I know fully well that she has not been slacking off at work because he hasn't been in town to be at work."

"How'd –" he cut himself off, knowing that the Pharaoh should know everything. "How did you know about her being with a boy? I thought they were keeping it secret."

"You should give me more credit as Pharaoh sir. And not to mention she's leaving for Cairo come sundown. I am well aware of her schedule," his words softened, but his cruel stance hadn't budged.

"I apologize my Pharaoh, I just want her to realize what she's doing."

"She knows what she's doing. Maybe you should have more faith in that."

"Pardon me Pharaoh, but she is my daughter, I believe I know more about her than you do."

"I'm sure as her father you do, but I must also tell you, as Pharaoh, I believe I understand more than you do." He watched the father give him a strange look. "Mana, how is it coming?"

Masi returned to the main room, followed softly by Mana. "The red is going away."

"I apologize Masi, this is my fault," he bowed to her.

This causing an even stranger look on her father's face, why was the Pharaoh bowing to his daughter?

"No, I should've been better about hiding it," she broke eye contact with the saddened crimson.

"It is not your fault you cannot lie," he was hard pressed from pulling her into a hug, allowing Mana do to so in his stead.

"My Pharaoh, please explain what is going on? I'm confused," the father remained on the floor, looking up to the teenage boy whose cruel crimson gaze just fixed itself upon him.

"Please, don't be rude," Masi saw the look in his eyes.

"Do not hit your daughter anymore."

"Yes my Pharaoh." He bowed, sending a glare to Masi. What was she getting him into.

Pharaoh turned his eyes to Masi, "May I speak with you in private?"

A nod.

He led her to the back room, asking Mana to watch the old man. "I think I have to tell him."

"If you don't, or if you do, it doesn't matter, either way I'm going to get whipped when I get back."

"No, if he lays one hand on you in such a manner, I will have him sent to the dungeons!"

"And tell Seto what?! Oh yeah, he beat his daughter!"

"Yes."

"And when Seto asks why you care?"

"Cruel and unusual punishment?" Pharaoh shrugged. "My word is law, I don't need to justify myself to him."

"Yes you do, you and I both know that. Or else he'll go to my father and ask! And boy will my father spill the beans."

"True, but he has a fear of me, he wouldn't lay a hand on you now."

"Not until you leave."

A groan bubbled in his throat. "Should we tell him? If we leave him there any longer, he could piece it together himself."

"Since we're close enough why not finish the job!" Masi shrugged, storming out of the room and plopping on her bed – back to them all – in a fury.

"Masi! How dare you be so rude to the Pharaoh!"

"Dad, you don't know anything!" she huffed.

He rose taking her by the wrist, turning her around, "What was that?!"

"Hands off her!" Pharaoh ordered.

He glared at her, turning his attention to the Pharaoh; not letting go.

"Let go of her," the Pharaoh made his way over.

Seeing the blind fury in his eyes, the father let go and sat on the bench.

"Masi," the Pharaoh put his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped.

"Shh," he tried to calm her, "I'll explain everything."

"If I don't come back from Cairo, you'll know why," she allowed a small laugh to pass her.

"Father, I'm sorry," she turned and faced them.

"You better be sorry," he snapped, receiving a look from the Pharaoh.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you in and I didn't tell you, but if I had told you, you would've killed me. I know you would've. And I'm sorry that you believe my intuition is going to kill me, but I have faith, and I think you should too."

"Sneaking around at night with a Palace boy is not something that I can have faith in you about!"

Mana laughed, she had thought the same thing about the pharaoh 'sneaking around at night with some girl'.

"This isn't funny Mana," Pharaoh gave her a knowing look.

"Sorry Atemu," she hushed.

"Sir, she isn't sneaking around at night with some Palace boy," he looked into her eyes, pulling her into an embrace. Her father lit up with confused anger, "She's been with me."

Her father felt dumbstruck, there were no words to capture his surprise. "You mean- she's been- and you – and. She said his name was Amun!"

"Yes, that was the name I gave her when we first met. My street name," his serious look still embedding into the fathers mind.

"This is against all rules!"

"I know, that's why I've been keeping everything under wraps. Until I know everything, no one must know of this."

He was still speechless.

"Now, I understand you wish to approve of the man your daughter is with, and I feel now is not quite the best time to be asking, but if it is alright with you, I would enjoy continuing to see your daughter," he allowed a smile to pass over him.

Her father looked like he died from shock, but all he could muster was, "I would be honored. As long as you know what your doing."

"I do sir. Thank you." Pharaoh turned his smile to Masika. On the other side of the room, her father gave her a look that screamed death.

"Masika…" his voice hissed low.

"Sir, why are you angry? Because this is forbidden? Do you think I did not understand that when we met?" his words grew cold again.

"When you kissed?" Mana blurted.

"You what?" her father blew a gasket, "Masika! I'm disappointed in you!"

"I didn't know that he was the Pharaoh then!" she defended.

"Regardless! Shame on you!"

"That was my fault too," Pharaoh seemed embarrassed.

Masika was going to interject, but found herself nodding in agreement, "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"The pharaoh is not to be blamed for your actions!"

"Father, I understand this is difficult for you to hear, but it's true. You and I are very different. When I met him, I met him as a normal person, a villager, as he identified himself," she began a story.

"After having fallen in the pond," Mana interjected again.

"Mana!" Pharaoh gave her a death glare, but she laughed.

"You pushed him into a pond?" her father gasped.

"No! I didn't push him!"

"She caught me off guard, and scared me, thus I fell in."

"Still, I met him as a stranger, a villager. You're meeting him as a Pharaoh, not as a normal villager, so of course you'll be objective to me treating him as I do everyone else."

His anger seemed to pass as he realized that no matter what he told his daughter, she wouldn't stop loving the Pharaoh just because he said so. "But of your work," he changed the subject.

"I have barely been in the village! Who are you to say I've been slacking?"

"I noticed that day after you and Kontar broke up that you started slacking off."

"Father, I have no where else to be during to day," she tried to reason.

"You certainly had somewhere else to be today!"

"Master Akunadin said that everyone in the Palace was allowed to venture as they wished since everything was under control. Said I didn't even have to have any guards!"

"And what if there are more of these days?"

"There won't be very many, it's very rare. I've only had about four of these days in my lifetime. I promise not to distract your daughter from her day work, as she doesn't disturb mine."

"Much," Mana coughed.

"Mana!" Masika laughed.

"Alright. I told her that I would start allowing her to make her own decisions, so I'll allow this, just so long as she keeps her working pace up. Daydreaming in the workplace is bad."

"I will, I promise."

"However, my Pharaoh, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"May I tell my wife."

"Yes, you may tell your wife, but no one else. If you tell anyone else, you'll be having an unpleasant trip to the dungeons," his gaze grew dark and cruel.

"Pharaoh!" Masi looked at his cruel glare. "I thought we agre—"

"No one else must know. Understood?" Pharaoh's final words to her father.

"Yes my Pharaoh, I should be leaving," he bowed and left.

"Pharaoh, that was very cruel of you," she poked him, forcing a laugh out.

"You know that no one else should know!" he poked her back.

Mana just watched the two kid around, smiling.

The Pharaoh found himself, holding her cheek in his hand, "The redness is almost gone. That's good."

She couldn't help but blush at his drastic mood change. Their eyes locked, crimson met auburn, slowly nearing each other, until eyes closed and lips met. Mana almost let out a squeak, but decided it was better to hold back. The kiss was short and sweet, but held a tremendous amount of emotion behind it. "I apologize my dear, but we should be going, the sun will set soon and you need to be leaving."

"I know. But I don't want to leave again," she sighed, pulling him closer.

He returned the embrace, sighing, "I don't want you to leave either. It'll be so hard without you."

She blushed some more, "Hmm, Atemu?"

He looked a bit taken aback, it was the first time she'd called him by his real name, "Yes?"

"When I come back, I won't leave again," she smiled in confidence.

A slight laugh escaped him, "I don't know how you expect to pull that off, but okay."

"You'll see," she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and broke from his grasp, getting off the bed. "May I ask what you were doing at the clothing shop?"

He looked up, "I was buying you something decent."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she snapped a death glare at him.

He only laughed as he opened his package.

"Oh, no you didn't."

"Indeed I did," he revealed some nicer male clothes that were his size.

"You might just be worse than my father," she buried her hand in her face.

"I'm sorry, but the ones I changed into last night are mine to keep!"

"What?" she looked up at him like he was crazy.

"I liked the fabric," he shrugged, causing both girls to laugh.

"Speaking of last night," Masi went into the back room and grabbed his clothes, and returned them to him.

"Thank you," he wrapped them up as they traded his clothes.

"This is very interesting, do all your conversations go like this?" Mana snickered.

"Not normally," Pharaoh replied.

"I should probably be leaving," Masi noticed the sun starting to sink.

"We should too, but I have something to give you," he started to dig in his pockets.

"You what?" she asked.

Mana grinned.

He pulled from his pocket a small necklace, crafted in solid gold, a pendant with the eye of Horus hung from the middle. It held a high resemblance to Isis' Sennen Necklace. "Atemu," she was speechless.

"Proof my heart belongs to you," he clasped it around her neck. "It's made by a foreign jeweler, so not even your father knows."

The blush settled deeper into her cheeks.

Giving one last kiss he and Mana took their leave and headed home.

"That was so sweet! You two are just – wow." Mana found herself speechless.

"What do you mean Mana?" the Pharaoh questioned,

"I mean, she doesn't act like the Pharaoh, and neither do you! You just act like a normal couple! That makes it cuter! I can't believe you just gave her that though," she winked at him.

"What? Why not?" he started second guessing himself.

"Well, you two haven't really known each other that long."

"It's not my fault I've grown so attached!"

"I understand that, it just kind of makes me laugh."

He scratched his head, "I don't understand how."

"It's a girl thing. You'll never understand."

The walked off into the distance, back home to the Palace; returning just in time to be yelled at by Seto.

"Pharaoh! Where have you been all day?" he yelled.

"I was in the village, meeting the people," he blinked. _'Why am I getting yelled at? I had permission to leave! Aren't I Pharaoh anyway? Isn't my word law, not his?'_

"We were worried," his voice trailed off.

"I was fine, do not worry for me Master Seto," the Pharaoh walked past him with no more to say.


	6. Kontar's Lonely

_**Chapter 6**_

The days went by, slower and slower until finally the two were reunited. Being late at night they met at the oasis under the moonlight. For some reason Masika managed to beat him once more; laughing to herself, she lied atop the mound, awaiting her Pharaoh.

Sighing inwardly, she began watching the stars, moving slowly, almost unnoticed. "Such a beautiful night," she pulled her arms behind her head and closed her eyes.

"Masika!" a loud whisper came from the edge of the village.

"Huh?" she darted up to see a man approaching.

"Masika! Are you out here?" he asked again.

'_Who is that?'_ she blinked her eyes, trying to get them to focus, but they wouldn't.

"Masika! C'mon!" he called again.

"Kontar?" she whispered. "What is it?"

"Masika! I found you!" he watched as she ran down the hill.

"What is it?" she rested her hands on his shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Don't bother with that, what's wrong?" she prodded.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you, your dad said I could find out outside of town."

"Father…" she mumbled. "Well, I'd love to talk, but I've had a bit of a rough day. I was just in the process of unwinding."

"You can come unwind at home," he took her arm, trying to lead her off.

"No, I tried that, I just want to be alone right now," she tried to pull her arm back. It was true, she had purposefully beaten the Pharaoh to the oasis because she wanted some relaxing time, but it was interrupted by Kontar.

"I need to tell you something," he admitted.

"Can it wait until I'm feeling better?"

"No. It might just make you feel worse. I hate to ruin your good mood," his voice held some emotion; a first.

Sighing heavily, she asked what it was.

"I still love you," he pressed his lips to hers in an unrelenting kiss.

Taken by shock she pushed away from him, trying to get him to release her. Turning her head in every direction; nothing worked. Frustrated she groaned, kicking him; he pulled back instantly looking shaken and hurt. "You know Damn well that I don't love you! What are you trying to pull?" she shouted, "I'm already with somebody! You know that! You Jerk!" she ran off, back to the oasis; wiping the feeling from her lips the whole time.

"I want to throw up," without thinking she slipped off the outer layer of her dress, and jumped in the water. Making a relatively loud splash, she pulled herself above the water, wiping her mouth again. "I just can't believe that!" she sunk back in the water.

"Masika," the low growl was barely audible to her, but she popped her head out of the water to behold a beet red Pharaoh.

"Yes?"

"What just happened? Why did that guy do that?" his anger returned in the look that she'd seen him give her father.

"That's Kontar. Apparently, my father told him where to find me. As far as why… I'd say he's desperate, but did you physically have to watch that?" she wiped her mouth again.

"Yes."

"Then you saw me kick him right?" she felt proud for beating the man twice her size and four times as strong.

"Yes. And I saw you squirm."

"So why are you so angry? It's not like I sat there and enjoyed it!" she washed her mouth out as she remembered how he tried to deepen it, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Shock I guess," his eyes softened a little, still angry about seeing her being kissed by another guy, but he knew that she didn't ask for it. "Why are you in the pond?"

"I felt dirty. That man is very gross. And you know, I came out here to relax before you got here," she floated on her back. "But no, he has to show up and be all 'I still love you, even though you hate me!' Grr. So I'm still angry about my trip, and I got you angry too."

"What happened on the trip?"

She got out of the pond, soaking wet and walked over to the now sitting Pharaoh. "Well. Old man Akii is loosing his brain. We got lost, and when we finally got back on track, a sandstorm came. Spending that much time with an old man who can't tell left from right is not exactly my idea of a good time."

Pharaoh felt a small bubble rise inside him, "And what is your idea of a good time? Jumping in a pond?"

"Actually the water feels nice tonight," she gathered a small portion of the fabric in her hand and twisted it dry over his hair, causing him to flinch.

"What was that for?" he patted his hair.

"Nothing," she walked over to his horse, carrying her outer layer of her dress.

"What are you doing?" he asked, seeing her walk behind the horse and pull the wet clothes from her back.

"Changing."

"So openly?" he blinked.

"You can't see me, so it's not like it matters," she slipped the other half of her dress on before emerging again, folding her soaking wet fabric and hanging it over a branch of the tree.

"You definitely are the spontaneous one aren't you?"

"Yep!" she nestled into his arms, "It feels like forever."

"It may have been, it went by slow enough," he kissed her hair.

She snuggled further into his grip, the perfectly chiseled arms wrapped tightly around her, the smell of fruit and flowers overpowering the senses; in that moment, everything was perfect.

"I don't ever want to leave this spot," Atemu found himself sighing.

"Me neither. But we have to. You can't run a country from this one spot. And I can't make jewelry from this one spot," she found one hand drifting to her necklace, toying with it. She found herself subconsciously pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

"Someone's happy to see me huh?" he looked down at her gently.

"You tell me," she shifted in his arm, taking his face in her hands, pressing their lips together. A soft, happy moan bubbled in the back of his throat at the deepening of the kiss; how long had it been honestly since they shared a true kiss? A few weeks? Had she really been gone to Cairo for weeks? It didn't seem possible but indeed it was true. His arms tightened around her as they fell to the ground, forcing a whimper to arise from her throat.

The kiss soon turned to a session, drawing new emotions to arise in them both, forcing them closer together, her hand still coursing through his hair, his hands still glued to her sides, they rolled over, leaving her on top. She pulled back for a second, gazing into his deep crimson eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked, words barely audible.

She shook her head, eyes blinking slowly, "I just missed you so much."

"As I missed you," he smiled, pressing their lips back together once more, rolling them over before he pulled back and sat up.

"What's wrong?" her eyes still closed.

"Nothing, everything is absolutely perfect. I just feel so lucky to have met you."

Her eyes opened slightly, "And I'm lucky to have met you."

"Come with me," he said.

"Where?" her eyes snapped back to seriousness.

"My home."

"The Palace?!" she would've jumped a few feet in the air if he hadn't been sitting on top of her.

"Yes. I've made arrangements."

"You what?" she stuttered.

"I told Seto, he's suspicious about me bringing a village girl to the Palace, but he said it would be okay."

"Atemu, I can't go to the Palace!"

"Yes you can!"

"What would I do about the jewelry shop? I won't have a job!"

"You won't need a job, you'll be in the Palace. You won't have to pay for anything ever again."

"What about my family?"

"You can come and visit them anytime you like. Its not like you'll be trapped in there as I am."

"I don't know Atemu. I have to think about it."

This wasn't the reaction he was expecting from her. He was expecting a joyous laughter, but he got confusion and second thoughts.

"I really want to, I just, have to think about it."

"What's your heart say?" he asked, looking apologetically at her.

"Right now my heart says that I should just run away with you to the Palace. I just need to make sure that I'm not just caught up in the moment," she took his hand in hers, kissing it gently.

"I – I honestly, wasn't expecting you to be second-guessing yourself," his eyes looked saddened.

She shifted her eyes, looking to the moon. _'This is big. This is wow. Can I afford it? I mean, will my parents be okay? I mean, I love the Pharaoh; I don't want to be without him. I don't want to make this decision just because of my higher calling. My heart is telling me yes, and I've come this far just by listening to that.'_

"Masika?" he saw her dazed look fade as she turned her eyes back to him.

"Yes."

Shock settled on his face. "What?"

"I'll live in the Palace with you," she smiled, feeling the grip on her hand tighten.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, my heart has gotten me this far, why stop listening to it?"

"Your parents?"

"I'll tell them later. As far as they know I have tomorrow off," she smiled, watching him lean over closing the gap between their faces.

"Thank you," he smiled, reuniting their lips, deepening the kiss instantly, but only for a few moments. "Lets go."

"I should go home and get in some clean clothes," she eyed herself.

He nodded in agreement, mounting his horse. He helped her up before racing off to her home. After changing they rode back to the Palace, leaving the guards utterly confused as to how the Pharaoh got outside the Palace, but they let him in regardless. "Wow! It's beautiful in here," she gasped.

"Welcome home."

"Pharaoh!" Seto saw him ride in.

"What is it Maser Seto?" he asked.

"Where have you been all night?"

"What are you talking about? It's not that late! I wasn't gone too long."

"Who's with you?" he finally took notice of Masika.

"This is Masika, she's a new resident."

"And who is this Masika? A commoner?" his condescending tone made her flinch. Her arms already wrapped around him held tighter. He moved a hand to rest on her arm, to relax her muscles.

"She is my guest, that is all you need to know," Pharaoh's eyes turned cold.

"Hmm. Meet me in the library when you're done," Seto turned and marched off, revealing Mana and Isis in his wake.

"Atemu! You brought her home!?" Mana jumped for joy.

"Who is that my Pharaoh?" Isis questioned seeing the girl dismount after him.

"This is Masika, she's a new resident of the Palace. I expect you to treat her with kindness and respect; as you would to me."

"Oh this is great! Masi and I can hang out every day!" Mana bounced, greeting her with a hug.

"I take it as you two have already met?" Isis scratched her forehead.

"Yes, we met a few weeks ago," Masi bowed.

"You have no need to bow to me; the Pharaoh said you are to have his status, you have no need to bow to anyone," Isis herself bowed to this stranger.

"I don't feel polite in that aspect," Masi rubbed her head looking at Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh?"

"Yes Isis?"

"May I ask what your relation is to this girl? I've never seen her," she seemed nice, as though not to offend.

"You'll find out soon enough, tell the rest of the council to meet me in the library. I may as well tell you all tonight," he dismissed her.

"Masi, I hate to be so rude, but I must go meet my council," he bowed lightly to her, and she to him.

"It's alright Atemu, I'll get Mana to show me around," she smiled.

He smiled and headed off for the library. Mana began her tour, showing her every room in the Palace would prove to be a full days work, so she settled with the main rooms: the courtyard, the judgment room, the library, the Pharaoh's room, and other such large rooms.

"Thanks for the tour Mana," Masi bowed outside the Pharaoh's room.

"Your welcome, maybe I can give you a more extensive one tomorrow," she walked off as Masika found her way into the Pharaoh's room. Overwhelmed yet again by the massive size and sparkle she found herself frozen in the doorway, until warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Enjoying your new home?" he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Indeed. Its breathtaking," she sighed in awe as he picked her up, laying her gently on the bed, resting her head in his lap.

"Do you think you can adjust?" he looked down at the shining auburn eyes.

"I'm not so sure, it'll be really hard," she smiled up to him. The gold of the room seemed to make his skin radiate, making him seem almost angelic.

Slowly, he ran his fingers through her hair, relaxing after the tension of his recent meeting.

"You seem stressed," she lifted her hand to his face, with great difficulty seeing as she was lying down and things seem to be difficult when upside down. "What's wrong?"

Caring crimson eyes fell upon her, "I just had to explain to the council who you are, and they started yelling to me about how it was illegal and I shouldn't have brought you here."

"I'm sorry," she turned her eyes from him.

"It's alright, I had done my research, Mana and I both, it's not forbidden for a Pharaoh to be with a villager, its just very often frowned upon. Upon telling them this, they seemed to think that my people will look down at me, but I think, if anything it will bring us closer together. I just don't want them to think that I'm with you because of that. I'm with you because I love you," the words slipped past him, their first utterance at such an interesting time. The deep red nestled into his cheeks as his crimson eyes held great embarrassment.

"Well, I'm with you because I love you, nothing to be ashamed of there," she smiled, causing the blush to lift from his face.

His look screamed 'really?!'

'_How is it that she always fixes these awkward situations? I need to fix one!'_ he thought he was becoming weak, but in truth it was because he'd never really been with someone in such a way.

"Hey Atemu?"

"Hmm?" his hand froze in its movements through her hair.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

He blinked, he hadn't thought that far, "Er, I thought it would be okay –"

"Okay, I just didn't know if that was your intention or not."

"I don't mean like that!"

"Didn't say you were," she laughed, how quickly he jumped to conclusions, "I'll stay here with you."

"As it should be," the Pharaoh scooted back a bit, removing her head from his lap. He bent over her face, pressing their lips together in an upside down kiss.

"I'll never leave," she smiled as lips parted.

"I won't let you," he smirked, "as for now, we should get some sleep."

_Agreeing they found their way under the covers of the huge bed, tucking themselves in, they fell asleep, drowning in the other's scent as they spooned._


	7. Enjoying yourself?

_**Chapter 7**_

It was just another day as the light passed through the ever-familiar window and onto the face of the one sleeping in the bed. "Why did sunrise have to come so early? Work is supposed to be slow today," an aggravated sigh was passed.

He lifted himself from his bed, carelessly walking to the shop that he was so used to tending to. He cleaned up, picking everything up off the floor, placing it on his daughter's now empty workbench. _'She has today off, she won't mind me using her space.'_

Soon after his wife joined him, and on they worked at the shop, selling and making goods until lunch came.

"Do you want to see if she'll join us for lunch?" his wife asked.

"I'm sure she won't but we can try," he smiled, taking her hand and walking to his daughter's house. He rapped on the door, but no one answered. "Masi?"

"I wonder if she's still sleeping? Or if she's at her hill?" her mom sighed.

"No, we'd have seen her pass the shop if she was headed out there," he opened the door, everything left still as though she'd been taken away last night and never returned. Both layers of a dress lay scattered on the bed, dishes still on the table.

"Where could she be? It's like she never came home last night," her mom began worrying.

"I'm sure she's alright, she's under the protection of the Pharaoh after all."

"You don't think she went to the Palace do you?"

"Its illegal, he wouldn't risk her life like that. The Pharaoh knows what he's doing."

She nodded, but the fear and worry nestled in her heart; she didn't know where her daughter was.

"I'm sure we'll see her sometime soon, lets just go about our business," they left her house and did as he suggested.

"Atemu, please excuse me, I need to make a trip into the city," Masi bowed to him.

"Already?" his brows furrowed.

"Yes, I need to tell my parents, I'm sure by now they're scared to death."

"Alright, when you return, wait for me in my room, my meeting shouldn't last too long."

"Thank you," a slight bow as she turned and headed towards the town. She passed the guards and returned to her familiar streets of the village; only different this time. Her clothes were those of nobles, those of the Palace residents, her hair pulled back as everyone else in the Palace had. Pulled away from her face by a headdress of some type. Hers being a very simplistic golden band with the wings of Ra on the side.

She walked the streets, hearing low murmurs about who she was and now they didn't seem to recognize her. She managed to make it to her shop, walking in with the same confident air that Atemu carried about himself she drew the attention of her parents instantly.

"Masika! What are you wearing? Where've you been?"

"Do you like it?" she posed for them.

"Where'd you get that? That's Royal clothing!" her mom examined the clothes and headdress.

"Yes, I know, I got it from Mana, she brought it to me this morning."

"Who's Mana?" her mom asked.  
Her dad remembered full well who Mana was, "Were you in the Palace last night?"

"Yes, and I am currently one of the residents," she beamed, making her confident stance even more noticeable.

"That's against the law!" her father interjected.

"Actually no it's not, the council even knows."

"So you're living with the Pharaoh in the Palace?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it!" her father denied.

"I am, and as long as I'm in the Palace, I'm to be respected as highly as the Pharaoh!" she smiled happily to her family, hoping for their acceptance.

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" her mother hugged her tightly.

"It feels really weird though, I've barely met the council, and they're bowing to me."

"What about your manners?" her father asked.

"I bow to them but they tell me not to. It's very difficult, but the Palace is absolutely beautiful. I'll have to tell you one day."

"Are you busy now?"

"I'm supposed to be, Atemu wanted me to do something for him when I came back, so I should head back."

"No life comes without work, remember that, even the Pharaoh has to work," her father preached one last time as he hugged his departing daughter.

"I'll come by and visit when I can," she waved as she left the shop, heading back to the Palace. The murmurs continued as few people seemed to recognize her, but not as royalty. She barely suppressed her laughter at their confusion, but she made her way swiftly to the Pharaoh's room with no delays.

She walked in the empty room, noticing he wasn't there yet, she looked around, seeing all the gold shimmer in the daylight, she was still speechless about the whole event. She flopped onto the center of his bed, feeling the fine cloth that he used as sheets; so different from what she was used to. She lied back on the bed, relishing the feeling of the soft silk as though she were making a snow angel.

"So this is home?" she sighed, closing her eyes in the softly lit room.

The door creaked open, but she remained lying on the bed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Atemu asked, making his way over to the bed.

"Indeed, thank you for allowing me to stay," she propped herself up with her elbows.

He sat beside her, trying to get used to seeing her in such formal clothing, "You seem different in these clothes."

"As do you, but I'm also used to seeing you in your formal clothing, you've never seen me all dressed up."

"No I haven't, but I'm enjoying every minute of it," he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Why thank you Atemu," she smiled, shifting her weight to one elbow she used her free hand to pull him back to her, stealing a kiss from him.

"That was unexpected," he smiled, sitting back up.

"I'm spontaneous remember?"

"Indeed," he grinned before stealing a deep kiss from her, forcing her elbow to give out, she fell flat on the bed, their lips still attached, the kiss deepening more, even from such an awkward angle. His hand played with her hair as hers remained on the back of his neck. Still grinning, he pulled back from the kiss, leaving her tempting more.

"Definitely not expecting that," she closed her eyes, allowing the feelings to set in once more, reliving an instant replay.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," he laughed, standing up. "I hate to do this to you, but Seto says you should still do some busy work around the Palace. So I say, for today, just help Mana in the stables. Sometimes she'll be there all night, with a friend it'll make the work easier and faster."

"Anything for you my Pharaoh Atemu," she licked her lips as she bowed, "Under one condition."

His brow rose, "And what would that be?"

She ran up to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, "There'll be more of that when we meet tonight."

A grin rose on his face. "You drive a hard bargain," his sarcasm quite evident as he let a kiss rest on her forehead before departing.


	8. I didn't see you there

_**Chapter 8**_

It was just after dinner when they met up once more, in the Pharaoh's room.

"Is Seto always so… strange?" Masi asked, joining the Pharaoh on his bed.

"Unfortunately, yes," he pulled her into his lap, holding her close.

"It's kind of scary," her face twisted as she recalled the events.

"You get used to it after a few years," he breathed, resting his face on her shoulder, sounding very tired. "How were the stables? Not too hard?"

"It was hard, but it was fun. Mana made it interesting; she's a good person, it's easy to see how you got attached to her."

He smiled, glad she made a new friend.

"How was your meeting?"

"It was boring, we're just trying to make a compromise with another country. They don't exactly like Egypt very much at the moment. We can all blame Bakura for that, his thievery made its way over there, and they're blaming me for not catching him sooner."

"Sounds annoying."

"It is quite so," he pressed a kiss into her neck. "But sitting here with you takes away all the worries of the day, so I'm happy."

She smiled, happy that she could bring him such joy. A mere village girl brought such happiness to her King. "Hey wait," she felt him yawn.

"Hmm?" he turned her in his arms.

"What about our deal?" she faked a pout.

"Oh of course," sarcasm coated his words, "how could I ever have forgotten?" A devilish grin settled into place as he pushed her back against the bed, straddling her once more, putting their lips together; silently inviting the tongues to play. His hand held her cheek; hers held his neck, toying with his hair. They paid no mind to their other hand, as that was not important, all that mattered was their kiss.

It continued on, hands roaming freely against the other's body, sometimes tangling in clothing, but that didn't stop them. Slowly, the Pharaoh broke away, pressing gentle kisses into her cheek before traveling down to her neck, stopping every-so-often to leave a bite. He smiled as he felt her back reel up from the bed; sensations overwhelming them both. Her stomach forced forward into his bare chest.

His kisses turned to her collarbone, where his teeth sunk in, feeling the bone below, he nuzzled the skin underneath his teeth, causing her back to reel a bit more, pressing more into his stomach. Their eyes closed, he continued biting his loved one, leaving his mark. After he was sure he'd well enough sucked the blood through her skin, he allowed his teeth to release, kissing gently where he'd just bitten. Her back fell to the bed as the emotion subsided. He slowly returned to her lips, pressing a chaste kiss to them before opening his eyes.

"Now look who's spontaneous," she found herself saying, almost out of breath.

A smirk was all he had to say.

"You were planning that weren't you?"

A slight nod came before their make out continued.

After a while they had to part, out of breath, and totally dazed they snuggled close to each other; falling asleep.

The sun entered gently into the golden room, bathing the sleeping couple in its light. A yawn escaped the Pharaoh as he opened his eyes, looking down to the woman he held in his arms, "Masika, it's time to get up," he played with her hair.

"Do I have to?" she snuggled closer to him, making him laugh.

"Yes, we both do. I can't spend all day in bed and neither can you," he returned her embrace.

"But I like sleep," she faked a snore.

"I do too, but we must go join the council for breakfast," he smiled.

Her eyes shot open, "I have to eat with them AGAIN?"

"Every day, every meal. Yes," he watched her face twist in distraught emotions.

Unhappily she raised herself away from him, trying not to goggle at the perfectly chiseled chest of his. She made her way to her formal clothes and changed behind a drape.

"Today's going to be long," he sighed.

"What makes you believe that?' she poked her head from around the drape.

"You'll be with Mana, I'll be stuck with Seto trying to make some more negotiations," he fell back on the bed, releasing a heavy groan.

"Does little Atemu not want to go with Master Seto?" she teased, treating him like a little kid with a temper tantrum.

"Yes. I want to stay here, with you!"

"Well, I want to stay with you, but everyone must work, even tedious or miniscule, everyone must work," she preached, feeling like her father.

"Okay, that was not something I'd expect you to say," he tilted his head to one side.

"My father rubs off sometimes," she laughed, emerging from the drape.

Pharaoh changed rather quickly before giving her a gentle kiss and heading down the halls to find Seto as she headed in the opposite direction, to find Mana.

The days dragged on by, worries around the Palace grew as the town people started to suspect what was going on, but that was the least of their problems. In the course of the second week Masika had spent at the Palace word was spread that Bakura was seen near the Nile. Fears ran high as their village was not too far off the banks.

With Bakura so close and causing fear among the people Masika had hardly even seen the Pharaoh for a good week; he was always in a meeting, and when he finally came back to his room for sleep, she was already long since asleep. The only time they actually spent near each other was when they ate, and that didn't seem to be enough. Their thoughts started to get cloudy as they couldn't get the other off their mind, causing Pharaoh to drift off in the middle of a meeting.

"Pharaoh! You can't be drifting off while your country is in danger!" Seto yelled.

"My apologizes Seto. I've barely slept in a long while, I've been under such stress from this," his hand held his head up.

"Regardless, you should be paying attention," Seto carried on coming up with a plan about what to do about Bakura. He only nodded as the meeting dragged on. After hours of deliberation they agreed on a plan for when Bakura enters the city; thus Pharaoh dragged himself to his room, happy that there was still daylight. Seeing his empty room sparkle in the light relaxed him, how long it had been since he'd seen such a sight? He removed his golden trinkets, placing them gently on a desk of sorts. He plopped himself back onto his bed, just relaxing with his eyes closed. He was interrupted however by a yell coming from just outside his room.

A second later Masika stormed angrily into the room, unaware of the Pharaoh's presence. "Seto is really starting to piss me off," she pulled her trinkets from her hair and around her neck, releasing her hair to fall to her back. "GRR! I'll kill him!"

Pharaoh chose to remain silent and listen to her rant.

"'Its all your fault the Pharaoh is falling asleep, you need to stay away from him until this is settled'. OH yes! I'm the reason! Just because I sleep in his room! I haven't even been able to have any alone time with Atemu since Bakura came into the picture! If Seto doesn't get off my back I'll go back to the village!" her words came out in blind fury as she sank onto the floor, throwing her fists in the air.

"Don't do that," Atemu's words were soft and low, causing her to turn in disbelief.

"How long have you been here?" she questioned, fury fading a bit.

"Since before you walked in the room, I was laying on the bed the whole time," his eyes were so apologetic she ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's not your fault Atemu, Seto just needs to back off some," she felt so guilty for her last words.

"I'll talk to him about it, but right now," a smile graced him as he looked into her soft auburn eyes. "We have some catching up to do."

Her eyes filled with happiness, "Really? Let's not waste any time then, shall we?"

A nod from him as he pulled her atop him as they fell back on the bed; a small laugh escaping her before lips met. Only a few seconds later was the kiss deepened and quickly turning into a session; hands found their way around the other, passing over sides, backs, necks, hair, everything. They stopped for nothing, the yelling in the hall, the knocking on the door, Seto's screams; all bypassed.

Still managing to keep the make out under control, they continued on until Atemu had to pull away, now on top. Slowly, they opened their intoxicated eyes, "I hate to say it, but I think its time for dinner," he sighed, wanting to continue.

"Hmm. Food. Shall we continue after dinner?" she hoisted herself up onto her elbows. A few months had gone by since she'd met Atemu, and she'd never been so happy with her life as she was now.

"Yes, let's," he took her hand, escorting her to the dinner hall as a proper gentleman. Fortunately for Seto, when they walked in they could very well have been the definition of 'disheveled'. Their clothes were messily arranged, as was their hair. Neither wearing their headdresses or other golden jewelry, and both holding a lustful gaze in their eyes.

"Masika, I had a talk with you, do you not remember?" he hissed.

"Yes, I remember Master Seto, but let me inform you, I have not even seen the Pharaoh outside meals. Today was the first since Bakura came along, so don't even think you can begin to preach to me," the lust was quickly replaced by her blind fury once more; he couldn't help but smile at her rage. Huffing, he took his seat, watching the two straighten themselves up as the food came from the kitchen.

"I don't believe I've ever seen your mood change so drastically," Shadah blinked.

"What can I say?" she brightened a bit, "I'm very spontaneous!"

The council seemed to look frozen, confused by her sheer happiness coming straight from pure rage. It made no sense to any of them, but Atemu smiled and laughed.

"You can say that again!"

"Hey!" she poked him, picking up a piece of a roll that was on her plate, "Don't make me throw this at you."

"You wouldn't!"

She did, and thus began a small food fight, Mainly between them, Mana, Isis, Shadah, and Muhado.

"Stop!" Akunadin declared and all food froze midair. "There will be none of this nonsense at dinner!"

They settled down and finished their dinner, suppressing laughs as they looked back and forth to one another. They finally departed for their rooms, Pharaoh and Masika heading off a tad faster than the others.

"That was hilarious!" Masi laughed as Atemu closed the door.

"Did you see the look on Akunadin's face?" he laughed.

"No, I was too busy looking at Seto. His face was priceless!" she imitated it, causing the Pharaoh to fall back with laughter. She drifted over to the bed where he found himself lying.

"I still can't believe you threw food at me!" he looked up at her, watching her laugh.

She leaned over him, poking his nose, "Why not – because you're the Pharaoh? Remember, I don't care about your status; I treat you like a normal person."

"How could I forget?" he laughed.

"I wonder," she laughed, reuniting their lips in a heartfelt kiss.

A soft moan escaped him as he rolled them over, deepening the kiss. They made out, hands taking advantage of the free roaming, forcing greater emotions to overwhelm them. Masika found her hands roaming freely up the Pharaoh's shirt, feeling his still obeying the clothing barrier.

It was only then that their luck would seem to run out as Seto just so happened to silently barge in the door. He stood in awe as the two rolled about, holding the other close. Pharaoh rolled them over so he would be on top before pulling away, laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, dazed. Neither noticed Seto as Pharaoh's back was to him.

"You!" he kissed her neck gently, noticing that the hickey he left had long since faded.

Seto cleared his throat, causing the Pharaoh to fall over.

"SETO!" he yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What? Did I interrupt something?" he smirked, watching them squirm as they were caught.

"As a matter of fact, yes you did. What's the meaning of this?" his voice was unusually loud. Masi sat up, quickly matting down her frizzy hair.

Seto laughed inwardly at what he'd achieved. "I just thought you should know, we received word that the Prince from Lower Egypt is on his way here to settle the negotiations.

"Why lower Egypt? I thought everything was fine."

"Well, our neighboring country, where Bakura has been spending a great deal of time, met with the king in Lower Egypt and they've made alliances, so now they're sending the Prince to meet with you."

"That makes no sense!" Masi interjected.

"Not a word from you, commoner. You don't know these matters!" Seto raised his voice.

Crimson eyes filled with rage, "Do not speak to her in such a condescending manner!"

"Atemu, he's right. It's alright."

"No it's not. You do not speak to Masika in such a way. I've told you as well as everyone else in the palace, she is to be treated with the same respect you would treat me."

"And why is that? Because she's your puppet? Your toy?" His words were cruel, but they made Masi think.

"No! I would never use her in such a way. You disgust me Seto. How could you ever think something like that?" Pharaoh defended, but Masi was no longer paying attention. She was too busy in her own thoughts.

'_Seto's right. How strange is it that he would love someone like me; a mere commoner, and fall in love with me so quickly. It didn't seem like that all that time ago, but if I look at it now, it seems to fit. We moved really quickly a couple weeks ago. If he's only in this the way Seto is saying… then what am I doing here? It hurts my heart to think about it like that. Does that mean that Atemu is honest? That he's not just using me? Has he been truly honest all this time or has he only been lying to me? Leading me on so he can use me and leave me? No, that's not like him. A Pharaoh wouldn't be that way… would he?'_

"What do you think Masi?" Seto's questioning glare shot at her.

"I – I – I don't – know," she stuttered.

Atemu looked crushed that she wouldn't believe him, but he turned back to Seto, "I can't believe you would say such a thing, I could never hurt her! I should have your head for such a comment Seto!"

"Do with me as you wish my Pharaoh, but the Prince is expected to arrive in a few days," smiling maliciously, he took his leave.

"Atemu," her words barely audible, eyes totally glazed over.

"Don't listen to him. I would never do that to you," he tried to touch her, but she shook him off, heading to the balcony. "Masika! Are you honestly doubting me?" he rushed after her, feeling a strange energy radiate off her, he knew he shouldn't be approaching her.

She turned her head to the guards below, still not responding to him.

"Masika? I wouldn't do that to you! I would never use you! You can't honestly tell me that after everything we've been through that you believe I'm using you?" he doubted himself.

"Amun," she whispered, it had been a good month since she'd used that name. "I just can't help but look at how awkward it seems. A pharaoh falling in love with a village girl; it doesn't seem that there are no strings attached."

"I know it seems different. Awkward, but its probably because you don't treat me like I'm a God that I'm so drawn to you. But I would never be lying to you. Cautiously, he approached her, standing next to her; he placed his hand atop hers. He watched her muscles relax at the touch.

"My heart," she started, words trailing off.

"Your heart knows I'm telling the truth. If not, you wouldn't have relaxed like you just did," he was slightly happy that he knew how to read her.

She sat quietly for a second, eyes still watching the guards. "I'm sorry," she turned and left the room, not so much as looking at him.

"Masi!" he called after her.

"Don't follow me!" she called back, running down the halls out to the stables.

"What's wrong?" Mana saw the red in her eyes.

"Just give me a horse Mana," she barked.

Mana obeyed, slightly frightened and watched as she rode out of the Palace and into the village. "Pharaoh, what did you do now?!" Mana went to hunt down her friend.

'_I can't believe him. Not yet. I don't' understand! One minute everything was perfectly fine, then the next Seto has believing that he was only using me! He wouldn't really do that… would he? He said he couldn't, but… I don't know if I can believe him. Why do I believe Seto? I shouldn't be listening to the one person I hate most! So why am I? I hate Seto! I love the Pharaoh! How could I distrust him now? I have no reason to be mad over this anymore. I know the Pharaoh wouldn't do that to me. He couldn't,' _She dismounted her horse, heading into her house, realizing that everything had been left in disarray; she cleaned up a bit. "Well now that I've realized I've been a complete ass to him, I should apologize. But I can't go back there! Seto will only try and do the same thing over again. I can't let that happen, and I can't just go back and say 'hey sorry Pharaoh, I didn't mean to be so rude."

"Masika?" a familiar voice alled though her door; her mother's voice.

"Yeah Mom?" she asked, opening the door.

"What happened?" she entered the now tidy house.

"I'm an idiot, that's all," she sat on the bed.

"What happened?"

"I just yelled at the Pharaoh because I actually believed Seto! Why am I so stupid?"

"Well, what did your heart say?"

"My heart said that Pharaoh was telling the truth, but my brain listened to Seto.

"What did Seto say about you two?"

"That he was only using me for entertainment."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"I know that, but I don't know why I didn't listen to my heart then. I really don't."

"You should apologize."

"I know I should, but I can't just waltz back in the palace!"

"Yes you can. And you will! You shouldn't make the Pharaoh come and get you, I know it seems rather reasonable to, but if you walk back in with your head high they'll never talk back to you. I promise."

"But what if Atemu is mad at me now?"

"That's a chance you'll have to take," her mother helped her to the door. "Now go home, where you belong."

"Mom," she started to tear up.

Her mom wiped her eyes, helping her onto the horse, "You'll be fine. I have faith in you. You and your heart."

She smiled as she trotted back to the Palace, returning the horse to the stables only to see Pharaoh getting saddled up. "Where do you think your going?" she demanded her Pharaoh.

"Masika? I thought –"

"I was wrong. I'm sorry for doubting you. And didn't I tell you not to follow me?"

"Eh. Yes?"

"C'mon," he took him by the arm and dragged him back to his room.

"I'm sorry about Seto."

"Forget him, I owe you a sincere apology for listening to him in the first place," she stole a kiss from him, soft and gentle, but truly apologetic. Accepting her apology, he deepened the kiss, picking her up in his arms as he started walking towards the bed. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he carried them both to the bed before they both fell onto the soft, disarrayed sheets. Suddenly, Atemu felt himself parting from the kiss.

"What was all this about?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you think I'm using you and run off, then you come back and you start making out with me? Are you okay?"

"I had a talk with my mom. See. I was going to stay there and wait for you to come find me, like a damsel in distress, but my mom was saying 'no, you can't do that. Go back there and tell him how you feel' and so here I am, telling you that I love you, and I'm sorry for losing my trust in you for even the slightest instant."

He backed up, sitting up straight, turning it over in his mind, trying to understand. "Were you okay back there though? It was like you stopped listening to your heart."

"How did you know?" she raised a brow.

"When I put my hand on yours you relaxed, but then you yelled and ran off. It confused me," he gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah, I wasn't listening to my heart, but I wised up, thank you for not being mad."

"I couldn't be mad at you. Scared, maybe, but not mad," his hand caressed her cheek and he tucked her into bed.

"What about you?" she rolled over, looking at him on the other side of the bed, heading towards the door.

"I have some business. I'll be back later. You should get some sleep," he blew her a kiss before leaving the room.

He searched high and low but he finally found the high priest he was looking for, "Seto."

A cruel smile met his deadly glare, "What is it my Pharaoh?"

"I know what you were trying to pull, and let me tell you; I will not accept it. If you do something like that again, it'll be your head."

"Why are you so obsessed over this woman?"

"I love her."

"You can't marry her so what's it matter?"

His eyes narrowed, "I'll be damned if I can't."

"So you do want to marry her? You've only known her for a short time my Pharaoh!"

"Have you seen life in the villages? Arranged marriages, people getting married before they even know each other! I love her, so what should it matter to you anyway?"

"I'm telling you its illegal to marry a village girl."

"I'm telling you, it's not. I've done my research. I did way before I invited her to live here."

Seto was shocked, "You've been planning it this long?"

"Well, not entirely, I didn't want to risk getting close to her and find out that it was forbidden by all means. I couldn't hurt her like that!"

Seto shrugged it off and headed the other way, "I'll stop being rude when you're married."

Pharaoh smiled as he turned and headed back to his room, humming a gentle tune.


	9. Pharaoh gone 'Poof'

_**Chapter 9**_

The sun dawned in, as it had any other morning, but as Masi woke this morning she noticed something was different. She sat up, yawning as usual, but when she reached over to wake Atemu, she was taken by surprise; he wasn't there. "Atemu?" she called, silence greeting her.

She scurried out of bed and threw on some clean clothes before running out the room to the dining hall; thinking she was late for the morning meal. She opened the door only to see that she was just in time, but Atemu was still absent.

"Where's the Pharaoh?" Mahado asked seeing her stunned look.

"I don't know," she uttered, looking at them like they were hiding him.

Seto stood, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Precisely that! I haven't seen him since I went to bed last night! When I woke up he wasn't there!"

Seto stormed out of the room leaving behind one statement, "Eat without us."

Everyone remained silent as they ate; all slightly curious about where Pharaoh happened to be. After having eaten Isis tried to use her Sennen necklace, but it didn't reveal anything; he was obviously cloaking himself. Masika ran back to his room, looking out the balcony at their oasis, but he wasn't there. "Where could he be?"

A knock came on the door. It opened slowly, to reveal Mana.

"What is it Mana?" she didn't seem too well.

"Don't worry about Atemu," she mumbled.

"What do you mean? Do you know where he is?"

"Maybe. But he's safe, don't worry about him."

"Why shouldn't I? He even missed breakfast!"

"He's running errands," Mana stuttered.

"What do you mean? Were they that important that he left before daylight and scared everyone in the palace?"

"Well. He was expecting to be back before morning."

"What do you mean?"

"He left last night, after he talked to Seto, he came to the stables and got a horse. Said he'd be back by lunch, but he was going to try and be back before light."

"You didn't tell us this sooner?! Why?! Where did he go?!"

"I don't know! He didn't say where he was going!"

"Mana! You know him better than all of us! He confides greatly in you!"

"I know," she bowed, overwhelmed. "But I can't tell you, he made me promise!"

She huffed, "You should at least tell Akunadin."

"I told Mahado, I can't tell anyone other than him, they'd kill me!"

She nodded at the exaggeration.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I really thought he'd be back sooner," Mana bowed deeply.

"Don't worry about it Mana, thank you for telling me. In the meantime, I'm going to go into the village, there don't seem to be any miniscule little chores for me to do," she closed the door behind her.

"Can I come too? There really aren't any more chores, I did them all while everyone was sleeping, I was waiting for Atemu."

"Yeah, c'mon," Masika led the way into the village, stopping at shops every-so-often to see what they had. Passing Old man Akii's shop she noticed his son was running everything so she stopped in.

"Jai," she greeted the boy.

He bowed being unaware of who she was. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Could you inform us of what happen to Akii?"

"My father? I'm sorry, but he died a couple of weeks ago," he bowed once more.

"That is quite a shame, thank you Jai," she turned and left, followed by Mana.

"You knew them? It might not be a wise idea to reveal that you came from the village just yet."

"I know, and it's not like I'm saying, 'look at me, I'm special'," she whispered as they walked.

"True, but it's obvious enough."

"What do you mean?"

"The headdress and necklace of yours are given proof that you are with Atemu."

"Are you serious? I knew the necklace, but I thought no one knew because it was crafted from another location."

"Yes, when I was told to get you that headdress- you don't know what it means do you?"

"No. Please, illuminate me," sarcasm clearly evident as they approached her parent's shop.

"It doesn't just mean you're his girlfriend," Mana buried her face in her hand. "I can't believe you didn't know."

"Then stop beating around the bush and tell me!" she shook her.

"I'm getting there! First off, I think when Seto told me to get it he was merely joking around with me. But now I'm not so sure, he and Atemu seem to be plotting something."

"Explain that later, what's this headdress mean?"

"It – I – I can't!!! That's something Atemu will have to tell you. It just doesn't feel right for me to tell you," Mana felt ashamed as they entered her family's shop.

"What's wrong?" her father saw the distressed look on their faces. He went to the front of the shop, bowing to greet them.

"Sir, do you know what this headdress means?" Mana asked him.

"Yes, I do. Do you?" his question aimed at Masika.

She could do no more than shake her head. "What's this big secret?! Am I going to have to wait until Atemu comes home?"

"Where is he?" her mother questioned.

"Running errands…. Since last night."

"He's getting something important!" Mana reasoned seeing the worry paint onto her parents' faces.

They finally agreed to drop the subject. "So what happened to Old man Akii? I heard he died."

"Yes, he did, old age does that to people, but his son is in charge of the shop now."

"I saw, Jai seems to be doing pretty well," she took a seat, having a casual conversation with her parents. Mana enjoyed watching them; in a way it reminded her of how Masi treated Atemu. They were normal people, not villagers and nobles, just people.

It was only until lunch that they stayed, chatting. "We should be getting back, Seto will get angry if we're gone any longer," Mana tugged on Masika's arm as she said her goodbyes.

Returning to the palace wasn't exactly their best idea, they did just so happen to run into Muhado who had been looking for Mana for her lessons. "I apologize Master Muhado, if I had known she had business, I wouldn't have brought her with me."

"No, it is fine. Someone of your stature shouldn't be in the village without protection," he bowed taking Mana off for her lessons.

"Er… okay," she took her dear sweet time going back to the Pharaoh's room, which did her no good, as he had still yet to return. "Atemu, what are you hiding?"

"How'd you know I was hiding something?" he entered with a devilish grin, arms behind his back.

"Let's see, you never came back last night, you weren't here this morning, and Ra only knows what 'errand' you were on. And everyone knows what this headdress means but me!!"

He looked kind of dumbstruck. "It means that we're together."

"Mana said it had a deeper meaning than that."

"You'll see. I'm sorry I was gone so long, I wasn't expecting it to take so long, but I'm home now!" he smiled, giving her a hug and a gentle kiss.

"I was kind of worried about you," she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he kissed her softly, backing them away from the door.

"It's okay," she smiled as the kiss reached its end.

"I have something for you," he backed away, holding a box out to her. "But before you can see what's inside it, you must answer me one question."

Confusion was written on her face, but she listened.

"Are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

She stood shocked for a second, "Are you serious? Is this real? Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, Yes, and No, you're not dreaming."

"I- You- You're serious," it settled in, he was asking for her hand in marriage and she was stuttering away dumbstruck. Her heart pounded at the question, overwhelming her with joy.

His spirits seemed to drop at her confused expression, but turned around as she answered him with a kiss.

"Yes, I am. And I will," she smiled. "I can't imagine life without you."

Smiling he lifted her in his arms, spinning them in circles. Happiness overwhelmed him and he couldn't help the butterflies that bubbled up.

She couldn't help but laugh at his happy emotions as their lips met once more before he put her down. "Oh! Right, I almost forgot," he opened the box, revealing elaborate jewels as proof that she is his bride-to-be.

"Wow, Atemu!" she gasped, watching him hang it from her neck. "Now I hate to ruin the moment, but… you never finished explaining the whole headdress thing to me."

"Hmm. It would seem that I happened to leave that blank."

"Yes, and I would like to know what it's all about."

He sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap, "It's a sign to the people that you'll be the new Queen."

"You've been planning this?!" she turned around in his arms.

"Well, yes. Not to mention there aren't any headdresses that just mark you as my girlfriend."

"Are you sure it's legal for me to marry you?"

"Yes I am. I made sure before I asked you to live with me. I know it sounds like I've planned this all along, but I didn't' want to bring you here, grow even more attached to you, and then not be allowed to stay with you," he pressed a kiss to her neck, nuzzling the skin gently.

She laughed a bit at the feeling of his tongue against her skin. She raised her hand to his cheek, asking him to let up a bit. In response he only sucked a bit more, "Atemu, come on, let up. That really tickles!"

He snapped up. "You're ticklish?"

She covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head.

"You are!" he took advantage of this rare moment, to pin her to the bed and tickle her mercilessly.

"No! No!" she called between laughs and gags for air, "Please stop!"

"I'm enjoying this!" he laughed, watching her squirm. Finally tears began to well in her eyes, and she realized she needed to fight back. Hastily finding his sides she pressed her fingers against his skin to tickle him in a last resort.

His laughter rang through the hall, as he was more ticklish than she was. She took advantage of the situation and rolled them over so she could wrestle him to tears. "Mercy! Mercy!" he cried, trying to raise his hands to her sides. She saw his vain attempt, taking him by the wrists, she pushed them back down to the bed. She laughed watching him squirm with his eyes closed; not noticing she was leaning in. Their lips met in a shaky kiss as he had been trying to release himself, but he relaxed and allowed the kiss to deepen, quickly dominating it.

A quick knock on the door and they were instantly separated, on opposite sides of the bed, laughing at their reaction as Mana walked in.

"It's dinnertime. What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing," Masika raised herself from the bed, suppressing laughter, "for a second we thought you were Seto."

Mana gasped, clearly offended, before laughing, "He walked in on you two kissing didn't he?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, seeing the jewelry that now hung from Masika's neck. "Are you serious!?"

"About what?" Masika looked confused.

"You two are really getting married?!" she became bouncy again, forcing Pharaoh to roll his eyes.

"Yes, we are, but don't ruin the surprise, I want to announce it at dinner," Atemu straightened himself up.

"Well, those jewels are a dead giveaway. Does Seto know?"

"Sort of, I told him my intentions, but I don't think he took me seriously," they walked from the room.

Entering the dining hall seemed to bring a certain arousing effect as whispers and murmurs passed throughout the high council. Taking no note of it, they both received their seats, and ate their food silently.

"Pharaoh?" Isis was first to speak.

"Yes Isis?"

"Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"Yes, but it can wait until after dinner," he gave them all a passing look.

"I think it best you tell us now," Seto voiced.

"Well, I've chosen to wait. That's something you have to live with."

A groan came from him as he returned to his food.

The anxiety for this new news seemed to force the food down their throats as they all finished relatively quickly.

"Please my Pharaoh! We've waited so long already," Isis begged.

"As you wish," he stood, taking Masika by the hand.

"I'm sure that none of you seemed to actually see my intentions when I brought her here, but I am telling you this now. She and I are to be married."

"Pharaoh! That can't be allowed," Shadah stood.

"Ah, but it is. I've done my research and believe you me, it is allowed. And even if it weren't allowed, I would still have asked for her hand in marriage."

"Pharaoh, I can't be sure this is a rational decision!" Akunadin interrupted.

"Because she is from the village? You are all well used to her attendance in the Palace, and you are all well used to treating her as her soon position shall be. Things within the Palace will not be much different than they are now, she will just be in the meetings instead of helping in the stables."

They couldn't disagree with him there; that was most certain.

Seto exchanged a glance with Akunadin, but never did he think his words to the Pharaoh about keeping the bloodline would sink so low.

"I am happy with my decision and if my people are not happy with my decision then they may feel free to say so, but that will not sway my opinion."

"Pharaoh, I believe that some of the village are already well aware of your bride-to-be," Isis removed her hand from her Sennen necklace.

"And?"

"They approve," she smiled.

This would work. It could work and it was going to.


	10. Who's the Prince?

A/N: Sorry for takin a while, i got sick and couldn't work on it, but i'm on a roll now so i should be adding quite a few chaps soon. But i'm a very bad procrastinator... oh well. This chapter took a while for me to get into, so i'm sorry if that comes across, but yeah, maybe you'll still enjoy it. I'm enjoying where the story is going. wink and in the next Chap. Bakura comes in! I love bakura, one of my fave characs in the show.

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

"Pharaoh! Masika! Wake up!" the yell came through the door, scaring the two sleepers.

"What is it?"

"The Prince has arrived early!" Karim's voice could've knocked the door down it was so loud.

"We're coming!"

They scrambled out of bed, getting dressed in some clean clothes and running out of the room heading for the entrance.

"Just in time my Pharaoh," Seto mumbled as they ran up; the Palace doors just opening. Pharaoh smiled, telling everyone to do the same as the Prince approached them on horseback.

"Hello Pharaoh," the prince bowed, as did Atemu.

"Hello good Prince," he greeted not realizing that the Prince's attention had been turned to Masika.

"And who may this be?"

"Her name is Masika," the Pharaoh introduced her, seeing the stunned expression on her face as he kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he bowed.

"As it is nice to meet you,' she bowed slightly.

Awkward introductions aside, they made their way to the discussion hall, in hopes of finishing the negotiations as quick as possible. That wasn't the case however as the Prince insisted more on touring the Palace rather than the negotiations.

"I would love if Miss Masika could give me a tour of the palace," he bowed slightly, showing his respect.

"I would be delighted to give you a tour," she bowed in return, giving Atemu a slightly odd look of confusion. _'Why does he want ME to do this? I don't like doing these types of things. Atemu, you owe me big time!'_ she sighed inwardly as she led the Prince on his tour.

'_This is great! I'm in the Palace and they have no idea that I'm not really the prince. These stupid people! Once I steal the sennen items for master Bakura, I'll definitely be given a higher rank!! Aha! And even if that doesn't work, I can always bring him this little worm. She's so stupid, and she's supposed to be a queen! HA! I'll just get close to her, and she'll be all mine!'_ the undercover thief thought happily to himself.

"Um, are you okay?" Masi poked him, seeing his oddly evil look as he thought to himself.

He snapped instantly, turning back to face her with a smile, "Oh yes, I apologize, I get deep in thought sometimes."

'_Creepy'_ she faked a smile. "This way," she led him silently on the tour.

"Pharaoh, May I speak with you?" Seto placed a hand on the King's shoulder.

"What is it Seto?" he raised a brow at Seto's odd look.

Seto was never one to look so untrusting, it was as though he were choking on his own confusion.

"Seto? What is it? Are you okay?"

Seto's eyes never left the Prince, even as he rounded the corner, "No. There's something wrong with that Prince. Something about this doesn't seem right, he shouldn't have arrived until tonight. I think it would be best to put the negotiations off until tomorrow at least."

"Umm… Okay. Seto, I've never seen you so tense, are you sure that's all?"

He shifted his gaze, avoiding the Pharaoh, but nodded before stalking off.

'_I'm kind of worried for Masika now, I should keep an eye on her. Seto's hunches aren't usually wrong, I hope she's okay,'_ she King turned and followed his love from a distance.

He followed her, watching this 'Prince' strike up some amusing conversation, getting her to laugh and seem to enjoy herself. _'This is pointless, she's fine; she'd tell me if she thought something was up, her heart will keep her safe,'_ Atemu smiled, knowing he could trust her. Rolling his eyes he turned and went the opposite direction, only to run into Mana.

"Atemu! I need your help!"

"What is it Mana?" his eyes dialated.

"I lost the Prince's horse!!"

The light in his eyes faded to dull, "You what?" his voice low and harsh.

"I'm sorry! It wouldn't stand being around the other horses in the stables and ran off! It should still be in the Palace… but I don't know where!"

"I'm sorry Mana, I can't help you there, but once you find it, keep it away from other horses. Give it an inspection, make sure it's not injured," he reasoned; the horse wouldn't be open to company when injured… would it? He didn't think so.

"Thank you Atemu!" she bowed and ran off calling for the horse.

He shook his head sadly before turning to go to his room. The morning had just begun barely two hours ago, and it was already going too slow.

Masika entered their room, laughing, but halted when she saw her Pharaoh sleeping on the bed. How she loved to see him appear so vulnerable, he was so human. Taking a seat beside him, she allowed her fingers to pass gently through his hair, stroking it gently.

He shifted in his sleep, rolling over, coincidentally, into her lap. She couldn't stop the red that settled into her cheeks; another sigh passed as her hands continued to pass through his hair. Time could've stopped in that moment and she would've never wanted to push play; he was that adorable, almost kitten-like.

'_Masi! Don't think like that!'_ she mentally slapped herself for such thoughts, _'Engaged or not, that's not right for me to think that. He's the Pharaoh, the embodiment of god. To imagine him as a kitten… well… STOP IT! But… Cats are very sacred creatures, so I guess it's not AS bad… Masi! Stop yourself! You're justifying something you just told yourself was wrong… but, he's just so cute. I just love him. I'm so lucky to have him! My heart is so overwhelmed with love it could explode! … I sound like a fangirl… a lovestruck fangirl… oh, I am, so oh well,'_ she smiled, not realizing that he was now awake, blinking at her as her hand passed through his golden bangs.

"Masika?" he yawned, making her jolt, praying that he hadn't heard her thoughts.

"Uh…. Uh. Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he remained in her lap, looking up at her contently.

"Yes. I'm very well thank you," she smiled.

Giving her wary eyes, he knew she was hiding something, he couldn't help pressing it, "What are you hiding?" Thoughts about the Prince raced through his mind, had something happened when he wasn't watching?

She broke eye contact, she couldn't tell him she'd just pictured him as a kitten! She had to lie, but she couldn't lie, she just can't! Coming up blank she smiled weakly at him.

Taking it the wrong way he jolted up, turning to face her squarely, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Her head tilted to one side, unsure now of what was going on, "What do you mean? Nothing happened. I just came in the room and played with your hair!" Her image of him as a kitten wrestled its way back into her mind, dragging a secretive blush with it.

"Masika, did something happen before you came in here?" he looked worried, scared even.

"No. I just gave the Prince a tour. I don't really like him, I get a weird vibe when I'm around him."

He didn't seem to believe her; her weak smile and kitten-like-atemu weren't helping too much to calm him. "Masika, what's on your mind?"

"Why the formality Amun?" she placed a delicate hand on his; a flick in his eyes as they shifted back and forth.

His hand pulled away from her, crimson eyes growing dark. "What's on your mind?" it was more ordered this time; as though he would kill her if she didn't answer.

She backed away, into the headboard. Slightly frightened, the fear shone in her eyes, but the Pharaoh's eyes only grew more dark, "Nothing!"

"Masika, don't lie to me. There's something on your mind, and I want to know what it is! With everyone on high tense because of this Prince, I can't be too careful! What's wrong?" He inched towards her, seeing her flinch in fear, he allowed himself to appear more approachable. His crimson eyes still deadly, he lowered his voice back to a softer tone, "Please tell me."

She shook her head, now cursing the stupid image that plagued her. She tried to look at him, but found herself being greeted with the image of an angry, hissing kitten, as opposed to the happily asleep one she saw only moments ago. She swore to herself as she looked away, out the balcony, seeing the sun was now high, it was almost lunch and they'd have to solve this soon. She couldn't bring herself to utter a word.

"Masika," he growled, seeing her flinch again.

"It's nothing Amun! Really it's nothing! I was just thinking! It has nothing to do with the prince or Seto or anyone but me and you! That's all!"

"What?" his anger turned into unsuppressed confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I was thinking about us!"

"Why didn't you say that?"

"I told you it was nothing!"

"We aren't nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "Amun. Please, my thoughts were nothing important, I promise you that!" she lowered her voice to a mumble as she turned her eyes from his once more, now favoring her fingers as they intertwined amongst themselves, "I shouldn't have thought them anyway."

"What do you mean?"

She jumped, unaware that he had actually been able to hear her muttering.

"Uh… uh… never mind."

"Masika," he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them gently around her small frame, "tell me." He nuzzled a kiss into the crook of her neck.

She giggled at the touch to her sensitive skin. "No."

"Why not?"

"It was bad. I'm not telling you."

He looked up, blinking. She had been thinking dirty? About him? Now he was intrigued, he had to know. Smirking happily, he turned her around; tickling her into submission, "Tell me! I won't stop until you do!"

"No!!" she giggled with him, squirming to break free, but to no avail.

"Yes!" he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the bed as he leaned over, lips almost touching, teasing, no, taunting her, "I want to know what's going on inside that little mind of yours."

She pressed a kiss into his lips hoping to silence him, but instead he quickly dominated the kiss, showing his perseverance he slid his tongue to venture inside her mouth, invoking a moan to come from her as he roamed –gently but forcefully- before pulling back. "Tell me," he demanded, licking his lips, knowing full well that she would submit soon.

She opened her eyes to see her beautiful kitten – er, Pharaoh – looking down at her with those taunting eyes, slowly drawing her in, willing her to break, she couldn't help but smile at how drugged she felt. "I can't, I just can't," she gained access to one of her wrists, using that hand to stroke his hair before allowing it to fall back to her side. "I can't tell you."

"Masika, you can tell me, and you will," he smirked, giving her that look, willing her to break, to submit, knowing full well what her prize would be for succumbing to her king.

"Don't give me those eyes," she groaned, trying to break free from his gaze, but finding it impossible; her eyes wouldn't budge.

"Don't keep secrets from me," he smiled, leaning in once more, allowing his tongue to pass gently over her lower lip. She could only whimper in response.

"I can't tell you Pharaoh," her words barely a whisper, but full of mixed emotions; happiness, sorrow, lust, love, admiration, surrender.

He gently nuzzled her lower lip between his teeth, allowing his tongue to pass over the sensitive skin.

Her eyes rolled back from the sensation, for sure there would be more if she would just tell him. That was all she wanted: more. "Fine, I give," she surrendered.

His eyes lit up as he slowly detached himself from her lower lip, sitting up a bit to look at her with equally lustful, yet still serious eyes, "So, what were you thinking?"

'_God, his voice is so tempting! Just hurry up and kiss me again!'_ her eyes closed, reveling in the feel of his tongue on her skin, "I… when you were sleeping, I – I thought of you…"

He nodded, leaning gently back in, kissing her softly, urging her to continue, "Mmhmm."

A soft whimper came from the gentle touch as she whispered, "as a kitten."

His eyes shot open, looking at her _'A kitten? SHE thought of ME as a kitten? She has such bad thoughts? No wonder it was hard for her to break… hmm. A kitten huh?'_ she smiled, seeing her now frightful eyes looking up into his.

"A kitten huh?" he raised a brow, watching the blush settle back in her cheeks. _'I'll show you who's the kitten!'_ he smiled, reuniting their lips to bring back the intimacy from only moments ago.

She could only make an attempt to catch up to him as his tongue quickly took domination, pulling yet another whimper to arise in her throat. Once his hands found their way around her clothing she could only gasp mentally as she found that both of them had worked to remove their clothes. Skin to skin at last, hearts raced as hands graced the bare flesh.

He pulled back from the kiss, his hand lingering on the stomach of his lover went unnoticed as his kisses turned to her collarbone, yet again he began to make his mark on her skin. His hand kept her in place as her back reeled in the sudden emotion being drawn straight out of her skin; or was that blood? Did it really matter? Her fingers digging into his bare back only forced him to sink in harder, meaning the mark would be a bit more noticeable and not to mention bigger than her previous one. Smiling he released the flesh of her collarbone from his grip, slowly trailing his kisses down, to her belly button.

She laughed as his tongue played gently with the soft skin of her navel, biting her lip as his teeth sunk in for a few instants, she pulled him back up, back to her before rolling them over so she could have her turn enjoying her lover's skin. She however wouldn't be so pleasured of full grace as she knew from the look in his eyes saying she was stealing his dominance; but he was more than obliged for a few moments once her teeth came in contact with his chest.

Being the forceful, commanding Pharaoh he was, he hoisted her lips back up to his and returned them to where they should be; him over her. As sensitive skin began to touch, he felt her flinch beneath him. He pulled back for a second, for a small utterance, "I won't push you if you're not ready," he reassured her, but she shook her head.

"You're not pushing me," but she nodded, admitting she was a bit nervous, but he merely laughed. "Don't worry about me love. I'm quite alright as long as I have you."

"As am I," he smiled, uniting them in one swift motion, invoking a soft moan from her, but complete submission.

"Oh my… Ra help us!" Mana dropped the brush she held in her hand and ran around the palace, making her way swiftly to the Pharaoh's room. She was about to knock, but by hearing the strange noises coming from the other side of the door, she figured it best not to.

"I wouldn't interrupt them, they may hate you if you do," Seto appeared behind her.

"Have you been _listening_? Seto that's gross!" disgust painted her features.

"No, I needed to talk to the Pharaoh and heard that. Now I guess I need to guard the room," he rolled his eyes, "what do you need Mana?"

"Umm… I need to tell Atemu something!"

Seto's eye twitched at the informality, "He's the Pharaoh and you should treat him with that respect."

"I apologize Master Seto, but this is really important!!!"

"What is?"

She opened her mouth to speak but found herself silenced as she caught sight of the Prince approaching them from down the hall. She turned and greeted him, "Hello Prince, may I be of service to you?"

"I wish to speak with the Pharaoh," he smiled.

"I'm afraid you can't do that at this time," Seto seemed annoyed.

"I apologize Master Seto, but I don't approve of that tone," he shifted, a regal pose settled in.

"I apologize to you Prince, that tone is not aimed at you, the Pharaoh has been busy all afternoon, he even missed lunch," Seto tried to be nice. _'He better be done soon. How long are they going to be in there?'_

"Do please tell the Pharaoh that I need to talk to him," the Prince turned and left, leaving Mana and Seto to only blink in his wake.

"What was it you needed to tell him Mana?"

"Its about his horse."

"I'm sure he can wait to hear news of his horse."

"Not the Pharaoh's horse!" she lowered her voice, "the Prince's."

"What are you up to Mana?"

She looked around, hoping no one was listening, "His horse ran away from the stables and so Atemu told me to find it and check it for wounds."

"I don't see how this is important," Seto rolled his eyes and dismissed her.

"Master Seto!" she tried to reason, without being too loud.

"Mana, I'm sure it can wait."

"But it can't!!" she lowered her voice once more, "The horse was fine."

"Mana. You're getting on my nerves, go back to your chores or something," Seto waived her off.

She mumbled, "I hope he kills you first."

"Mana! What was that?" he shouted, unaware to the volume of his mouth.

She screamed back, "It was NOTHING! Tell them I want to speak with them when they're done!" she stormed off, around the corner. Seto rolled his eyes and stalked off, figuring that the two would soon be emerging to hear what the commotion was.

When no one emerged Mana decided to go bring them some lunch seeing as they had both missed it hours ago. Dinner would be ready in a few hours, so she could at least bring them something to hold them over. Upon bringing the tray she saw the two standing outside their room, inspecting each other, making sure they looked presentable; despite the clear lust that was still in their eyes.

"Atemu, Masi, I brought you some food since both of you missed lunch," Mana held up the tray, watching as they removed some of the food from her hands.

"What was all the yelling about earlier?" Atemu looked at her frightened eyes.

"You remember me telling you about the horse?"

"Yes."

"Well when I was brushing hi—"

"Pharaoh! I need you here Now!" Seto called from around the corner, signaling him over.

"Tell me in a minute will you Mana? I'm sorry," he ran after Seto.

"I'll tell you then," Mana growled, looking to Masika. "I was brushing the Prince's horse and when I brushed past part of the mane, I saw… you'll never believe this… but I saw," she looked around again, whispering very quietly, "Bakura's cattle brand."

Dumbstruck Masi looked at her, "He has a cattle brand?"

"Yes. But that's besides the point!" Mana jumped, wondering why Masika hadn't caught on by now. Everyone in Egypt knew who Bakura was! "That's not the Prince, he's a thief of Bakura's!"

"No way!" Masi jumped, looking for Atemu, "We have to tell Atemu!" In her haste of shaking her head every which way, she revealed her fresh hickey and couldn't help but notice Mana's wicked smile that grew on her face. "What?"

"You two… y'all are pretty bad," she smiled.

"Mana. You're changing the subject, we need to tell Atemu and Seto!" they ran around the Palace, only to find Seto and Atemu were up front with the rest of the council and the 'Prince', now coming to greet another man introducing himself as the Prince. "ATEMU!"

"Stay back there Masika!" he ordered, not taking his eyes off this new Prince.

"Atemu! We have to tell you something!"

"It'll have to wait!"

Mana rolled her eyes, running off up to the Pharaoh, not noticing the 'Prince' broke away from the crowd and grabbed Masika, covering her mouth. Slowly, she felt sleepy, there was something on the cloth he had just covered her mouth with, and it was making her weak.

He dragged the unconscious Masi around to the back entrance, getting them both onto his horse and riding off into the sunset.

"Pharaoh. The Prince that arrived this morning is a fake! He's one of Bakura's thieves," Mana shook him violently. Instantly everyone turned to where the fake Prince had been standing.

"Where'd he go?" Seto looked towards the back entrance, realizing Masi was gone as well.

"He must've ran off," Pharaoh sent guards to search for him, feeling something wrong bubbling from within him. He looked around, trying to find out what was wrong, then it hit him, "Where's Masi!?"

"She was in the doorway!" Mana looked back to the entrance, "He would've had to pass her! What if he took her?!"

They all scrambled back and forth, trying to figure out what exactly had just hit them. This fake Prince was gone, and he took Masi with him, but… why was he there anyway?


	11. Safety out the Door

**Disclaimer: **I don't OWN YuGiOh, or any of the Characters associated with YGO. All the others, i created them from my mind, so yes i own them.

I **greatly** apologize for this chapter... I had originally planned on it being this way, I just wasn't planning on it exactly the way it turned out. I also apologize for its lack of length. this is the 2nd shortest Ch. in the whole story thus far. (kinda saddening to me.) But Aside from that, this is where the story starts to turn, so brace yourself.

Junjou-chan

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Masika yawned, eyes opening by the first light of day, "Where am I?" she looked around, realizing she was laying on the ground of a seemingly abandoned house. She got up and waltzed around the room, seeing how truly abandoned it was. Making her way to the window, she saw the empty, dead streets. "It's strange. It _looks_ abandoned, but I feel like I'm being watched," her eyes shifted around the streets.

"That would be because you are not alone," a silky voice whispered into her ear.

She turned into the figure, coming face to face with this man's perfectly sculpted abs before turning her eyes to his face, "Bakura?!" she gasped. _'For a thief, you still have a nice body… but I shouldn't think that way, Atemu would be angry at me for that.'_

"I'd be careful of your thoughts girl. I hear all," he gripped her arm unforgivably hard, yanking her from the house and out into the streets.

She struggled to break from his grip, tugging away from him but his grip only tightened as he dragged her towards a rather large building. She caught a naughty look from many a thief as they passed on their way; each seemed to be frightened away as they looked to their leader. _'I'm captive of the one thief that everyone in Egypt fears, isn't that just wonderful? And these other thieves look at me with two kinds of lust… Atemu, help.'_ She whimpered in her mind, even though she knew plenty well that was very unsafe for her.

Bakura dragged her into the large building before finally loosening his grip on her.

"Where is this place?" she looked around the dusty walls before her eyes settled back on that of the thieves, _'He's not that bad looking. Grungy looks good on him… I wonder if that's why he's a thief…'_

"I told you be mindful of your thoughts," he hissed, "This is the only place in Kul'eldna that still holds life. The life of the dead."

"What do you mean?" she found herself released from his grip completely as he showed her the room.

"Years ago, the Pharaoh sent his army to kill my village. I watched from behind as his soldiers killed everyone, my parents, my relatives, strangers. Not even women and children were spared."

"Then how'd you-"

"I hid. And what for? So I could be the only one left alive in my village? So the Pharaoh could make his beloved Sennen items! For years, the restless spirits of the dead in the village have roamed this house. For this is the room in which the Sennen Items were made," he dragged her over to a giant stone slab.

"I'm sure he had a reason," she tried to back up the Pharaoh.

"He craved power, it was no more than that simple fact. Your beloved Pharaoh wanted power beyond human control, and killed a village just so he could hold it at his disposal."

"He wouldn't do that!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing her inches from his own face, "He did because he could," he watched her fragile eyes shiver in fear as he felt her go numb beneath his fingers, listening to her thoughts.

'_He must be lying, Atemu, he wouldn't… he couldn't do such a thing! There's no way he could be so cruel to do that! He's too kind, he cares about his people too much! Otherwise, what am I to him? A toy? But we're engaged, I wouldn't be engaged to him if I were just a toy… would I? No! He wouldn't do that to me!' _she shook her head, mainly to reassure herself, but it didn't help knowing that Bakura was listening to her as she thought.

"A toy indeed," he smirked, easily getting under her skin. He watched as she clapped her mouth shut, as though she had said it out loud, shaking her head in disbelief. "Yes, a King such as he would marry a woman simply for pleasure, granted she were pure," he saw her eyes widen at the statement, proving she was a virgin. "Oh, I see… well I hope you know that it is very common for the Pharaoh to take many wives, and leave them all to live in the village amongst the people while he goes on happily in his Palace."

She could bring no words; he had promised a life of happiness, by his side, he wouldn't do that, would he? Doubt struck her mind easily as she began to think about returning to her mediocre life as a goldsmith's daughter, destined to make jewelry for her king/husband.

As Bakura listened silently to her thoughts, he began to ponder why the Pharaoh had fallen in love with a commoner, or better yet, how.

"He wouldn't just use me!" she shouted roughly, disregarding the fact that the evil thief was only inches away from her. He didn't seem phased – although his hearing had nearly been shot – as his grip on her tightened.

"He would! He can and what he can do, he will!"

She couldn't deny this fact. Because he could bring her into the palace, and marry her, and take her, he would, and he had. Oh he had. She couldn't deny that Bakura knew what he was saying about this. "Just because he can kill me doesn't mean he will!" she protested. Digging her fingers into Bakura's forearms as his grip on her held firm.

"You don't know what you're speaking of. If you truly come from the village, you probably have no understanding of who the true Pharaoh is, he's probably only been hiding behind a façade," Bakura's glare didn't seem as evil as it once had, maybe she was just getting adjusted to it, but it seemed more honest, as though his eyes screamed 'what kind of an idiot are you to not listen to me!?'

"He's not like that! He's not! All those times… the oasis! NO! You're lying! My Pharaoh is much to kindhearted to kill a village for power!" Her eyes clamped closed tightly as her nails dug into his skin and her voice raised proportionally.

Thrusting her down onto the ground he glared at her, watching her try to sit back up. "If you choose to be in denial, then so be it. It is not my responsibility to make you understand the truth. If you choose to ignore this, then fine," his silky voice seemed almost ravenous as his eyes were filled with the purest hate she'd ever seen.

"Fine, but can you answer one question for me?"

He grunted.

"Why did you take me? What do you need me for?"

His hatred turned to a sick type of lust as he pondered how best to answer the question posed, "I was going to steal the millennium items, but apparently since the Real Prince arrived before my thief was able to make away with the items, he decided it would be best to kidnap the future Queen as a better prize. I actually must commend him, he did good."

As she had been reluctant to stand up, she stared up as he knelt down to her, lust still gracing his features. Kneeling in front of her, he grabbed her by the arm once more, pulling her close to him. "The Kings pet shall be of no use once I'm done," he whispered in her ear.

"Wha-" she was cut off as he crushed their lips together, almost threateningly. Refusing to give in, she felt his hands dig into her pressure points until it was too much to take. Her muscles in too much pain from restraining, let go, allowing him dominance.

A grunt passed him when he once again found her refusal to comply, his hands tightening their grip again, pulled a tear from her eye as she gave in once more; kissing him back.

He broke away, looking as though nothing had happened and got to his feet, "Come on," he beckoned as he headed out the entrance.

"Right away my Pharaoh," Seto turned to do as his Pharaoh had commanded; get a rank of soldiers and find Bakura.

"He should be in Kul'eldna," Isis removed her hand from the Tauk.

"How are you sure?" Seto questioned.

"That's the only village that my Tauk can't see. Be fast Master Seto, she may not have much time left," Isis waved him off.

He left quickly, strictly on a mission.

"Do you think she's alright?" Pharaoh turned worriedly to Isis.

"Yes my Pharaoh, I believe she'll be just fine. Having grown up a village girl, I don't believe she'll fall easily to them. I'm sure she's had her fair share of troubles with men and thieves."

"But this isn't just a common thief! This is Bakura we're talking about!"

"I understand my Pharaoh, but please, have faith in her."

"I have faith in her, I don't trust him."

Isis put a calming hand on his shoulder as she motioned Mana to go with Seto. "We'll return her safely, don't allow yourself to worry my King. You should be working on the negotiations right now."

"How can I work when the future Queen has been kidnapped by Bakura!?"

"He has a point Isis. It's not important to me that we do the negotiations right away, they can wait until his bride has returned," the Prince spoke up.

"Thank you for your understanding Prince. I apologize to be putting you through this," the Pharaoh's features didn't convey the same message his voice did. _'I want her back here, I should've never let my eye off her. I can't believe I let him get to her. I promised that I'd keep her safe, that she'd be safe here, and she'd never leave my side. I must get her back!'  
_

* * *

**Do** please leave reviews, I'm getting to the point where i need a bit of help in what to do next, so any suggestions are helpful. Thanks bow

My only rule; no flames, please. Your opinion is your opinion, and i respect that, but please, if you're going to be rude, keep it to yourself. Only happy thoughts allowed here. -ty.


	12. You did what?

Here it is! Chapter 12... this was kinda interesting to write, honestly, but i hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: sorry, but i still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

* * *

_**Chapter 12** _

"Oh Queen," a lower thief entered the room that she had been locked in.

"I have a name, It's Masika," she hissed, watching the thief shake in fear from her. How had he even managed to become part of Bakura's gang? Such a weakling…

His eyes darkened, "Well then, Masi, master Bakura requests your prescence at once."

"He can shove it."

"I believe that is not an option," he threw a bundle of clothing at her, "he wants you to wear this. He says no questions, or denials. If you do decline then we get to do what we want with you." His strange turquoise eyes seemed to now hold a lust that was similar to Bakura's the other day when they were by the tablet.

"How about I decline and kill all of you?" she muttered.

"That, is impossible. You couldn't hope to kill us. Now choose."

She fumbled the ball of clothing into her hands and sent the thief from her room; hearing him lock the door as he exited.

"Damn that thief," she mumbled as she unraveled the ball of clothing. "What the hell does he think he's doing?!"

The clothes he had left her were that of which she only saw on the belly dancers that would come to entertain the Pharaoh every-so-often. To make her wear such lowly clothes; but what could she say, she was a village girl. However, most royal women wore very close clothing, theirs were clearly marked and sewn to be that of the same royal fabric and jewels.

She dressed quickly, not being bothered by the feel of common fabric that she had grown up with. Glancing herself up and down she figured quickly that Bakura would be up to something. This was her second day, and she knew he'd have something up his sleeve. She knocked on the door, only to find it opened by the same thief she'd just thrown out. "Are you ready?" he eyed her lustfully.

Slightly disgusted she nodded, would this ever end? He led her to Bakura's 'house'. It was a small building, no larger than her own confinement, but upon entering it seemed much more homey and at ease than hers.

"Master Bakura, she's here." The thief pushed her in the door and closed it behind him.

"Hmm. Hello pet."

She growled at the name, "I'm no ones pet!"

Slyly he appeared behind her, wrapping an arm around her stomach to keep her in place as his hand ghosted over her cheek; she turned her face, but it did no good. "Yes, you are. You were the Pharaoh's, and now you are mine," he grinned at how she had opened up a perfect view of her neck when she had turned away from him. Taking the opportunity, he sunk his teeth into the crook of her neck, evoking a gasp from her throat.

"What are you doing you thief!?" she shouted, trying to break free. At her resistance, he bit harder, arms gripping tighter. It seemed so tight she could hardly breath so, in self-preservation, she relaxed into it. She wanted to swear him out, to curse him in her thoughts, but she knew she couldn't; he would hear her and bite harder.

She didn't realize how bad it was getting until she felt his tongue gracing her skin. If she were to be marked by him, Pharaoh would raise hell to kill him, so she struggled, trying to break free; but still to no avail. When his teeth bit harder this time, she felt the skin break and the blood course out of her skin.

Bakura seemed rather happy at this event; his teeth releasing her, tongue licking up the spilled blood. "See what happens when you struggle?" he purred.

She groaned, mentally mocking him.

"I wouldn't think too much when you're around me," he licked her cheek.

She shuddered, not knowing what else to do. If she resisted, she'd loose more blood. If she didn't, her Pharaoh may as well throw her in the trash. She fell off onto a tangent in her thoughts, when she realized that Bakura's arms were wrapped around her bare stomach, and how they somehow didn't seem as rough as they had the other day. She didn't realize that they had been walking away from the door until she was falling over backwards onto the thief's bed.

"Wait a second. What?" she tried to make sense of what she had missed, but only came to conclude that she had somehow fallen onto the bed and he had somehow made his way to being in front of her, and now he was on top of her, hands pressing slightly against her stomach. He didn't seem nearly as rough when he pressed their lips together, maybe because she wasn't resisting?

This time however, he wanted _her_ to deepen it. His fingers prodded around her stomach, pulling an indescribable noise from her throat, but she didn't understand. "This time, you lead," he purred silkily in her ear before crushing their lips back together.

Having quickly judged the effects to her if she didn't listen, she complied; reluctantly, but still. She deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to venture every inch of his mouth, stopping to glide against his own.

Sensing her lack of interest, he prodded at her stomach again; this time she understood.

Trying to imagine him as the Pharaoh wouldn't be that easy, but she somehow managed it. As long as her eyes weren't open to prove her wrong, she was perfectly fine pretending he was Atemu. She kissed him back, passionately, and was instantly rewarded with his hands lightening their pressure upon her stomach. Somehow, her hands guided themselves to his face, holding gently, but firmly as they continued in their kiss.

Relishing at having her comply, Bakura allowed his hands free roam, knowing she wouldn't dare put up a fight, for he had a dagger hidden in his robes if she were to be stupid enough to try such. His hands slid both up and down her back, tucking underneath the clothes that had held as barriers.

Feeling his touch as it slid, brought her back and she quickly, slid his hand up and out from her skirt.

She received a grunt from him and a quick domination over the kiss; he had every intent of showing her who was boss. Being able to do no more, she complied, allowing his hands to grace her skin. Everything seemed different somehow, he didn't seem the same deranged thief who had tried to take her yesterday, now he seemed almost friendly.

Almost.

He hadn't been forcing her much anymore, there were no fingers digging into her skin, no devilish smirk; it was all, gentle. Almost too gentle… She was able to fully relax when she had made the realization that he was being gentle because he wanted feedback. He had wanted her to kiss him back, but knew, even though fear is the greatest weapon, she would be more likely to resist. How he had figured that, she didn't know.

Inwardly, he smiled, knowing that his control over her was working, his hands still held a tight grip, even though she was relaxing, he was always on guard. As one of his hands nestled a thumb beneath the skirt, he moved his other to take one of hers. She squeezed it slightly, and he returned it as he placed it atop his stomach, which to their 'luck' was also bare.

The steamy hot skin beneath her fingers gave her shivers, but she didn't really seem to care. She pressed gently against his skin, feeling hard abs just beneath the skin, she slid her hand around to his back, pulling him closer.

He seemed to laugh at how she was now giving him more feedback than he had believed she would give him, but it didn't matter now. He moved one of his hands and removed the dagger from his robes; knowing he wouldn't need it for persuasion anymore. Suddenly, without notice he felt them roll over; his eyes shot open as she pulled back slightly.

She laughed, both hands now pressing against his abs as she looked down upon the thief. "You confuse me so much Bakura."

He didn't seem to realize that she actually used his name, but he didn't really seem to care either. Even though his face still carried the same devilish smirk as always, it seemed a bit lighter. Luckily, neither of them carried that drugged look that Atemu had often given her after a kiss.

His hands still attached to her hips, slid upward, to her shoulders and pulled her back down so he could whisper in her ear, "It's not I that confuse you; you don't know what you want."

She blinked, wondering if he was right, but she found her thoughts incoherent as she felt his teeth nibble on her earlobe, soon followed by his tongue. She found her hands beside his head, trying to hold her up, but found it useless as he rolled them over again.

He dragged his mouth back down to her lips, joining them once more, sliding his hands temptingly across certain pleasure points on the skin, causing her back to arch slightly.

It was in that moment, when she found herself wrapping her arms around him to bring him closer once more that the door broke down. They snapped apart instantly. Bakura reached for his dagger that lay on the floor but found the Sennen Rod's spear pointing straight at his throat.

Masika, realized that Seto and about ten guards had just stormed in the room; and she had been making out with her captor.

Seto looked down at the thief, speaking to Masi, "Get outside to the horses."

Nodding she glanced between the two males sadly before rushing out.

"Masi!" the familiar voice manifested behind her.

"Mana? What are you doing here?"

"Helping rescue you!" she jumped up and down. "C'mon, We've already got a few guards," she helped her onto the horse and they rode off towards home.

As they rode on, the realization of what she'd done hit her, and she couldn't help but feel like running away from the palace for good. _'I can't believe I did that! What came over me? How did I allow myself to do that? What was I thinking?! …I wasn't… that's… Ra! I can't go back now!'_ she graced her hand along her neck, feeling scar tissue from where he'd bit her. _'Not to mention there's that. And Seto's inexplicable timing… but… I wonder what would've happened if he hadn't've walked in…'_ she sulked the entire way home, which unfortunately was a good four hours.

Upon entering the gates Mana pushed her off the horse and told her to go find Atemu. The shame still evident in her eyes she nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to see him, especially right now. She was happy to be home, but wished she'd have returned differently. Slowly she reached the throne room, finding it empty she moved up to the library, but too afraid to face him she sighed and turned to go to his room. "I don't even deserve to be a queen," she removed her jewels the second she walked in, throwing them to the desk.

Falling on the bed she allowed her tears to fall freely, "I'm a disgrace, and not to mention, no matter what I want to do, I can't avoid him, but I don't think I can tell him. But I can't lie. Ra! Please help me!" the rest of her words fell silent behind her sobs.

She cried and cried until she felt warm arms scoop her up into their owners lap; embracing her fondly. "What's wrong?" the low voice held full of concern.

Her eyes snapped open and her tears dried; it was Atemu. He'd seen her cry and now he wouldn't rest until he knew why. She shook her head, mumbling a small 'nothing' as she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder; the way it always had. Her tense muscles started to relax, but only grew more tense when he pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "Masi, I am so sorry for letting that happen. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

He was apologizing, and he barely even knew what for.

She shook her head, "Don't apologize my Pharaoh, it's not your fault. Accidents happen… but… if anything …" she trailed off tears taking her words away once more.

"Masi? What do you mean?" _'Why is she being so formal? What happened when she was with those thieves?'_

"Its nothing my Pharaoh. Do not bother yourself over me," she choked out.

He only tightened his loving embrace around her. It was nothing like Bakura; he was fearful, forceful; this was loving and compassionate. _'Why am I thinking about him?'_ she cried again. Was it because she was happy to be in her lover's arms, or because he was developing feelings for that thief? _'Never. I was so afraid of him! I wouldn't seriously love a man like him. Besides, everything I did my heart was against. There's no way that could've been right… I couldn't have feelings for someone like him. I did all that against my will…'_ she then remembered how she remembered his words. _'I do know what I want! I want to be with Atemu! I don't' want to be with Bakura! No! I love Atemu. That's what's right.'_ She sighed, content with her answer, but her brain still seemed in slight conflict with it. Part of her enjoyed Bakura's company, but she still loved Atemu much more, with every fiber of her being.

Relaxing into his arms, he saw her hair drift off her shoulder, revealing a very dark brown mark and a circular type scar around it. His fingers graced it gently, making her flinch; not only that, she pulled herself from his arms and to the other side of the room. "Masi? What was that?"

She covered it up, "Nothing. It was nothing. It's of the past." Her words were fast and barely coherent.

Hate colored his crimson eyes, the same look he'd given her father; and that he'd given her when she refused to tell him about her 'kitten-like' picture. "Masika. Come here and tell me what he did to you."

She sank to the floor, crying again; she didn't know why. She had no real reason to fear him, unless he were to physically go rabid and kill everything in his path… that was a possibility… right? "I… he… we…"

All sorts of images painted their way into his mind, "You what?"

She cried harder at the sound of his homicidal voice. "He forced me… he threatened me…"

"To do what?! Sleep with him?"

"NO! I didn't sleep with him!" she shouted, meeting his anger with honest eyes.

He sighed slightly, "Then what?"

She couldn't speak it, she ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. She didn't know what to say; she couldn't bring herself to admit what she'd done. She ran out of the Palace, into the streets, to her store.

"Masika? What's wrong?" her father dropped the box he was carrying and ran over to her, hugging her dearly.

"You're okay!" her mother rejoiced and began to cry as well. "What happened?"

She sobbed, slowly unraveling the tale to her parents, most of which was barely audible or coherent. When she'd finished, her father looked ready to kill her, and Bakura.

"You LET him do that?"

"I didn't have a choice! If I didn't I'd be dead right now!" she justified; she had heard that moment when he removed the dagger from his robes.

"And you just ran out on the Pharaoh and didn't explain any of it?! He probably thinks you slept with him!" her mother raised her voice; luckily, she didn't bring the same fear that Atemu did.

"And that mark on your neck no less!" her father made her want to cry.

"I know! I just… I can't bring myself to admit it to him. I'm too ashamed."

"If you were forced into it you should have no problem admitting it."

"If you saw the eyes he gave me, you'd be afraid of saying something as nice as, 'I love you'. It just instills this fear in you; you get afraid to move!"

"I know that look… he gave my daughter that look!? I'mma kill him!" her father cracked his knuckles.

"No. Don't. It's my fault… I just. I can't tell him, but I have to… but when I see his face I just get so afraid."

"Afraid for who? You or Bakura?" her mom reasoned.

At that time, all of Bakura's words came back to her 'if he can, he will'… "I guess… both of us. Bakura's had a hard enough life… I don't want him to come after me because Pharaoh's after him."

Her mom nodded, understanding her fear of being a target again.

"What do you mean he's had a hard life?" her father poked.

"When he was a kid, the Pharaoh sent Akunadin and a group of guards, to Kul'eldna, to kill the village, so that they could make the Sennen Items."

"That's absurd!"

"Its true. I've felt the spirits' presence, and I've seen the stone tablet. Bakura was the only survivor."

Her father nodded, but still seemed doubtful.

"Thanks for listening to me," Masi turned and left, no questions asked. She glided down the streets and went to her oasis; sitting atop the mound, making sure Pharaoh was not around, she watched as the sun began to set.

* * *

Slightly angry, Atemu found his way to the library, and Seto. "Seto. I want you to tell me what happened when you got there!"

"What do you mean my Pharaoh?"

"I want to know what happened."

"I didn't see anything my Pharaoh," he lied.

"I know you're lying. You must've seen something. What happened?"

"Its not my place to tell you my King. Only Masika should be the one to inform you of that. How did you know I walked in on them anyway?"

He turned red, "I was guessing. You walked IN on them!? What were they doing?"

Seto received the same look that Masi had and fessed up, "They were on his bed, making out."

Pharaoh nearly caught fire, his blood was boiling and he needed answers. "What?!"

"The only other thing I'll tell you is that the clothes were on," Seto left the library before the wrath of Atemu could be placed upon him once more.

He growled, leaving the palace, there were only two places she'd be if she wasn't there, at home, or at the oasis.

He entered her home to find it occupied by her mother, who was tidying. He cleared his throat.

"Oh! My Pharaoh!" she bowed, "How are you today my King?"

"Where's your daughter," he hissed.

"I don't know, but don't you give me that tone!" she scolded him; to his much dislike. "Don't give me that look either. Its no wonder she's afraid to tell you what he did! You look like you want to kill me."

He softened, realizing that she was right.

"Now you look much more approachable," she smiled.

"Where is your daughter?"

"I don't know, honestly, she left our home with no words. But not before she told us what happened."

He appeared desperate to know at that instant.

* * *

Masi looked over at the Palace, lights still on everywhere, no one was sleeping. She stood up from her spot beside the lake, getting ready to return to her home, only to find her wrist taken captive by someone's hand. Turning to see who it was that grabbed her she choked on air.

"Atemu."

"_We need to talk."_


	13. Make Nice Now

**Disclaimer**: Yet again, i don't own YuGiOh or any of its characters.

**Note: I had a hard time with this chapter. that's probably why its so short. Also, I'm sorry for not having written it sooner, I honestly just finished it three minutes ago. I've been procrastinating; sorry. So to all of those who read this, thank you, and I will delay you no longer. Enjoy. I apologize greatly for the fact that this chapter doesn't want to load. I'm very sorry for delaying your reading  
**

**Junjou**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

"Now why couldn't you just explain that before without running off?" the smoke had begun to clear from Atemu's face as he sat; watching Masi hesitantly unravel her tale to him.

She chuckled uneasily, "Are you kidding me? How _could_ I answer you when you gave me that look!?" Her knees were drawled to her stomach, arms wrapped around them, pulling them closer. Her eyes shifted to her feet as her chin found rest on her knees.

He moved beside her, but she neither seemed to acknowledge it, or care for that matter. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but found it shrugged away. "Masi…"

"Yes my Pharaoh?"

"What's going on with you?!" he seemed so puzzled.

A tear strolled her cheek, "I don't deserve to be here."

His eyes widened, "What? What do you mean by that? Because he did that to you?"

"No, because I kissed him back."

He blinked; somehow not remembering whether or not he had known that. "Masi… your life was at danger."

"Not the whole time… once his dagger dropped, I could've done anything."

"First you say it was all an accident and now you say you wanted it?! Make up your mind!" he seemed to be catching fire again.

Bakura's words rang through her head again and she inaudibly screamed behind tears.

Atemu seemed confused by the sudden outbreak and fell to a blink.

"I just. You. Me. I love you Pharaoh. I really do… but what he said to me… it really hurts to think," she gripped her head.

"What did he tell you?" concern coated his words.

"That I didn't know what I want…"

'_I think my little fit is what caused this… hmm… she doesn't know what she wants huh? Between me and him.'_

"And… my heart was completely against my doing all that, but I don't know if my mind was just in self-preservation or what, but… my mind didn't object."

"Masika… I'm not going to say that you have to tell me right now what you want. It's quite evident that you feel guilty for having done what you did, and that is understandable."

She looked him eye to eye for the first time that night, crying fear to stern concern, "Atemu."

He extended his hand to her; happy when she accepted it, he pulled her into his lap, holding her perfectly in his arms. "I promise I will not add this to my hate for him. I don't want you to fear my reactions, and I apologize for my actions earlier – for scaring you."

She smiled lightly, "You don't need to apologize. Pharaoh's aren't supposed to."

"But I am clearly in the wrong, you deserve an apology. But aside from that; I want you to be at peace with your heart. I know it'll be difficult with you having your current duties here, but if you want to spend a few days in the village to think things over, I would be more than happy to allow such," he kissed her forehead gently; watching to make sure she didn't cry again.

She did.

"I'm sorry," he started again, but she silenced him with her lips pressed to his.

A questioning grunt passed his throat as they fell back onto the sand, making out. He felt her tears fall to his cheek; he pushed her away a little, parting their lips only barely. "Why are you crying?" he wiped a tear from her eye, but it was only replaced by another one.

"I'm happy," she smiled, nibbling on his lower lip.

"I can tell," he uttered before their lips met again. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and rolled them over. Pulling back, sitting up, he rested his palms to her bare stomach. "You know, you never told me why you're wearing dancer's clothes," he winked devilishly; much more seductively than any of those accursed thieves; not to mention, it was much sexier too.

"Bakura's idea… apparently its easier to seduce a person who's barely wearing anything," she rolled her eyes.

His brow raised.

She gulped as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Shall we prove it?"

She returned his devilish smile, "I have to do some things at home first."

"Say no more," he whisked her onto his horse and off to the house they rode. "Be quick," he smiled.

Rolling her eyes she jumped off the horse and walked in her house. Seeing it mostly tidy, she smiled and began to sing gently to herself. As she moved around her house, digging for a box she allowed herself to dance to the music that was pulsing through her veins. "I'm glad I didn't waste my childhood in the books."

"Where'd you learn that?" the rich voice came up from behind; scaring the life out of her and almost making her drop the box she'd just picked up.

"Atemu!" she jolted, trying to hide the fact she'd just been belly dancing.

He took the box from her hands, asking again.

"When I was a kid, one of the dancers at the palace would babysit me, and I just picked it up," she flushed.

* * *

"Pharaoh!" Seto barged in the door, just as the sun's rays were beginning to greet them. 

They both bolted awake, looking to Seto slightly angrily, "What?"

"There's a problem in the city," his words quick; almost incoherent.

Atemu jolted and left the room after him, only stopping to grab his jewels and crown.

Masi rose slowly, making her way to the balcony to look out at the city.

"Masika," Mahado called from the doorway.

She turned meeting his concerned eyes with half awake ones, "What is it Mahado?"

"They need you down there too," he didn't seemed as rushed as Seto.

She followed him calmly as he explained what was going on. In the village a shadow creature had surfaced and was wreaking a great havoc in the streets; a few villagers had even been killed.

"We've managed to catch the man whose ka was responsible, and we brought the villagers," he motioned to the bodies being carried in as they came into view. "Pharaoh is in the throne room; you may want to watch, the trial is about to begin," he opened the door to the throne room and took his place alongside the throne as she walked up to Atemu.

"Masika, go."

"Nope. I'm stayin' here. I want to watch the Sennen trial," she folded her arms stubbornly.

"I don't want you to watch this."

"I'm going to, whether or not you want me to."

Angrily, he sighed, allowing her to stay.

The trial ended quickly, Seto sealed the evil ka in a stone slab and the guards carried it away. The Pharaoh was probably the only one happy to see it move so quickly; the man putting up a minimal fight.

Masi on the other hand seemed slightly unnerved; to her there was something wrong. "Atemu?"

"Hn?"

"I think I knew him."

The whole council turned to look at her.

"I think he worked for Bakura."

A glint set into Seto's eyes and he left swiftly for the library.

'_I'd swear he's going to marry the library,'_ Masi rolled her eyes.

"We'll look into it, there's no way this could be coincidental if it was one of Bakura's men," Isis stated, following after Seto with the rest of the council.

"Atemu?" the soft voice appeared behind the throne.

"Mana? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to watch the trial!"

"Is something wrong?" Masi saw her slight cowering.

"No!" she straightened. "I'm just curious about what's going on. Everything is jumbled to me."

"What do you mean?" Atemu was just as confused as Masi.

"Well. What's going on with that guy? Are you two okay? You were acting strange yesterday. What happened when you were with Bakura? I need details here!" she sounded like a fangirl on high… which seemed to be enough to make the couple laugh.

"The council is looking into that guy to see what exactly is unraveling. And yes Mana, we're okay," he wrapped his arms protectively around her, accidentally revealing the love-bite that Bakura had marred her skin with.

"What's that?!" she pointed.

Masi covered it quickly, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!" she bounced.

They sighed. "That's what happened with Bakura," a hiss hidden in his words.

"Oooh! I bet Atemu's going to kill him for that!"

Atemu smiled, "Actually. No. I'm not."

She blinked, seeming hard of hearing, "Wha-?"

"He promised he wouldn't; that's all," she leaned into his warm embrace, earning a gentle kiss for doing such.

Silently Mana snuck off while the couple seemed to get lost in their kiss.

"Hmm!" the light lit in her brain. "What about the prince?! Don't we still have to do those negotiations?!"

Dulled crimson stared back at her, a silky voice purring in her ear, "That can wait." His teeth found their way to her earlobe, nibbling gently at the flesh.

"Atemu," she giggled, pushing him away, "not in public."

He snickered, whisking her off her feet and carrying her away.

'_At least we're settled…. This is still pretty crazy though. I guess he really doesn't like that Bakura touched me.'_

* * *

"This will be excellent! The plan is almost all in place!" 

"Master Bakura, are you sure this is going to work?"

The white-haired thief looked at his subject, malicious intent painting his face, "Who are you to question me?! But yes, I am most certain. Not only will we be greatly rewarded, the Pharaoh will cease to be, and his pet will be mine for good."

The lower thief merely gulped at the bloodlust in his superior's eyes.

"This is going to be wonderful," he smiled, overlooking his plans once more.


	14. Time Alone

_**Chapter 14**_

"So Masi will you please explain to me _what exactly_ happened when you were with Bakura?" Mana's inquisitive nature was beaming brighter than the sun.

"If I must," she unraveled her tail of the infamous group of thieves, and their constant handling of her as she continued to help Mana in the stables while Atemu was doing 'pharaoh only' business.

"That's got to be crazy! How could you have possibly put up with all that?"

"I just learned not to resist, the more I put up a fight, the more of a power struggle it became," she sighed, her hand running gently over the scar he'd left.

"Knowing Bakura, he likes it when people resist," she laughed, seeing the reprimanding glare Masika had shot her down with. "Even if only to show them who's boss. Honeslty Masi, you take things a little too dirty."

Her eyes widened, immediately turning off Mana, "Yeah, but you know, If Seto hadn't have shown up and rescued me… I don't know what would've become of me. If I were to struggle, even the slightest bit, he'd have had that dagger at my throat in an instant's time…"

Mana realized she'd touched a very sensitive nerve in her dear friend, "It's okay now Masi, we'll take care of you," she hugged her gently, reassuring that she would be completely fine.

Masi merely nodded, hardly having time for words as Mahado suddenly appeared, requesting her attendance in the library, where the negotiations were being finished.

Sullenly, she made her way into the room, her mind still fresh on Bakura, she wasn't too shocked when she heard his name mentioned.

"We assure you, we will do everything in our power to prevent him from raiding your village," Atemu sounded slightly fed up, a slight anger building in his undertone.

The prince seemed to have a small glint to his eye, as though he were up to something, "Alright then, agreed."

Masi didn't notice how much time had passed between here entering and her leaving until she noticed the sun had long since set, "Great, a late dinner," her voice was low, slightly agitated.

This hadn't been the best of days, and the last thing she wanted to be at that moment, was awake.

"Does that mean you don't want to eat with me?" a completely faked, childish whine came from behind her. However funny it was, it was still not enough to make her smile as she turned to greet the stunning male.

"Hi Atemu."

His face flushed, that was just about as lonely and depressed he'd ever heard her. "Are you alright? You seem really depressed," he wrapped his arms around her tenderly, sharing his warmth.

"Yeah," she sighed, sounding greatly bored.

Atemu blinked, she was still so depressed, and he knew exactly why. "Masi… could you meet me at the oaisis after dinner?"

She looked at him, slightly puzzled, but he just smiled at her brightly behind his regal features before floating down the hall ahead of her.

"Sure Atemu," she rolled her eyes, "He can be so damn cocky sometimes. Mister 'I'm the almighty Pharaoh, my word is law' …. Yeah, well… I'm not hungry," she continued walking directly past the dining hall.

"Masika? Are you not going to eat dinner?" Mana approached with a full platter of fruits.

Masi only responded with a weak smile, shaking her head as she took an apple from the top.

"If you don't mind my asking, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I'm just walking around," she was distant, lost in thought.

"Alright, if you get hungry just come by the kitchen, I'll fix you up something," Mana smiled brightly before continuing down the hall with her fruit.

Masi waited for Mana to be out of sight before sneaking out of the palace, going home to relax would be best, especially since her Royal Prince-Charming would be awaiting her presence at the Oasis in a while.

"I don't really feel like seeing him right now, I need some time to sort out my emotions… He'll understand. I just hope he's not going to get mad about me standing him up…"

A knock rapped on the door.

"Crap," she muttered under her breath, "who the hell knows I'm here? I'm not up to talking."

Another knock; whoever it was, knew she was home.

She lifted herself dully, just to open the door. "What?" She was met with the brilliant, slightly intoxicated eyes of Kontar. "Have you been drinking again!?"

"Hey…" his hand slipped from the frame of the door, to her light linen clothing, "I don't remember you wearing clothes like these."

She backed up, allowing him to stumble forward. "Well, that's because I don't live in the village anymore," she stopped herself from finishing the sentence; he didn't need to know she was about to become royalty.

"Oh really?" his words were starting to slur as he stumbled his way towards her. His eyes preferring to try and undress her instead of sobering up. "And would that be because you finally caught that 'higher calling' shit of yours?"

"It's not shit, and yes I did," she backhanded him when his hand fell upon her skin.

"Oh really? What are you now? A trader's wife? You're parents told me you were engaged," apparently the hazy blur of his vision stopped him from seeing her formal headdress and jewels.

"No, I'm not a trader's wife, and I'm not married yet, I'm still engaged; not that it matters for you," cold words slithered between bitter lips.

"Oh, on the defensive for our trader husband huh?" he nursed his sore cheek, slightly allowing him to focus.

"He's not a trader! Maybe if you weren't such a stupid barbarian you'd have noticed by now what I'm wearing. I swear! I come home to unwind and all I get is a good for nothing drunken ex boyfriend trying to get me into bed!?" she had begun a rant, hardly noticing his steadier gaze as it fixed upon her jewelry, "I mean come on! Bakura is a more respectful person than you are! Holy Ra, I can't just believe I complimented that jerk!

"Is that what I think it is?" he pointed to her headdress and jewels.

"Yes it is," her words sounded as though they'd retreated to a dark corner to hide.

"So it was you then, the Pharaoh's bride-to-be? That was kidnapped by Bakura?"

"yes…."

His whole figure seemed to morph from drunken bastard to caring sibling, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, I'm sorry for scrutinizing your feelings, I'm sorry…. For everything," he hugged her warmly.

"Its okay, I don't expect anyone to understand. But if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone for a while, I need to sort some things out.

"Of course," without further words he released her and left; leaving her to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry about the HUGE delay, i got a bit sidetracked with a different fic. Tis puzzleshipping and my fave so far. but i hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit rushed, and its a bit short... and i hated bringing Kontar back into this thing, but i felt i didn't have a choice.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget, please feed the authoress, for she is a hungry beast. XD  
**


	15. Wait, What?

_**Chapter 15**_

"Is she mad at you or something Atemu?" Mana poked him, as she had been all through dinner.

"I … honestly don't know," he sounded hurt, almost broken.

Mana eyes teared up, feeling greatly responsible for everything that's gone on.

Atemu sighed, resting his face in his palm as he looked out his balcony over the city.

It hurt Mana, watching her best friend nearly fall to pieces. With no further words, she turned and exited, heading straight for the city; intending to find her, though she knew not what she'd do when she found her, she set off anyway.

!#$&()+

Masi lay on her back, staring at the back of her eyelids, listening to the wind that blew in through her window.

Her thoughts were too incoherent to be put to words, so all she could do was sigh, time after time. Her mouth flapped open and closed as though she were a fish out of water, always at a loss for words.

Seto may have saved her just this past time, but what about the next time? Where would he be? Will she even be so lucky to be caught before things go too far?

Questions raced through her mind, incoherent masses of voices, screaming questions to her.

"What if there's not a next time?" she prayed, wishing it to be true.

Bakura had meant business, and he would rest at nothing… and that look he gave her. She knew he'd be back; not only for the Pharaoh's life, but for her as well. What was she to him more than measly entertainment? He'd probably just use her and throw her away, but, if he killed the Pharaoh and she was a mere present, where would she go when all was said and done?

Her fist clenched, relaxed, and clenched again, debating all the possible outcomes of Bakura's return; all ending miserably.

"What will I do? He's going to be back… I _know_ he will, but if I tell Atemu, he'll just hug me to death and say that its all going to be fine and that I shouldn't worry anymore…

"And I know I'm causing him too much stress with everything because of my really odd mood swings… I wish this were easy," she sighed, moving her hand to her stomach, feeling slightly bloated.

"If you'd talk about it, it might be easier," the chipper voice cooed from the window.

"Mana? What are you doing here?" she didn't bother to let anything more than annoyance coat her words.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay," she let herself in through the front door, moving to sit next to Masi on her bed.

"I'm fine," she growled.

Mana failed to stop a squeak of fear pass her lips.

"Please, Masi… what's wrong? Is it about Bakura?"

Masi's eyes shot open, throwing fire at Mana, making her quiver.

"…"

"He'll be back."

"Bakura?"

"…"

"How do you know?"

"…"

"I can't help if you don't talk to me!!"

"He gave me a look."

"A look?"

"…"

"Masi!! You can't base everything off a look."

"Its not JUST a look. Bakura meant business, and he'll be back… for Atemu's life…"

"Why haven't you said anything!"

"… are you serious?"

"…??"

"If I tell them, they'll say I'm delusional and I'm just in shock from everything that happened."

"…point…"

"…not to mention, that I'm just a prize… or as he put it, a 'pet'."

"You're no one's pet!"

"Apparently I am…"

"What's happened to you?! What did he do to you?! You aren't the same Masika that I knew a few weeks ago."

"I know… I don't feel the same either… Mana…" her eyes shimmered with fear for the first in a while.

"What is it?"

"I know its still too early to tell… but… I think I'm … pregnant…"

"What?! With who's baby!! I thought you said he didn't get that far!"

Masi blinked a while before catching on and shooting another glare towards Mana. "Atemu's… and he DIDN'T get that far, but he wanted to… I could tell that from the second he laid his hands on me."

"So… shouldn't we be telling someone?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because. If Bakura succeeds, not only will he kill the Pharaoh, he'll kill the child as well… and there will be no descendants…"

"… what are you saying?"

"If Bakura doesn't know, and for some unforsaken reason, kills Atemu, I may be able to pass the child off as Bakura's…"

"But you said you didn't do it with him."

"I didn't. but do you think he knows how long it takes to give birth to a baby?"

"…do you?"

"No… do you?"

"No… so I guess he wouldn't know, would he?"

"I don't think so."

"…. That's kinda mean though…"

"Cruel, I know, but it wouldn't kill the royal line then. And Egypt would still have a new Pharaoh."

"…but… at the expense of having a hidden child?"

"I know… one that not even Atemu would know about… it kind of hurts me in a way. He'd have to stay here, and live in the village. But then he'd make a great ruler because he'd know the people, and know their hardships."

"That's a lot Masi…"

"I know… but the important thing, is that we don't let Bakura sneak up on us."

"All the more reason you go and tell them that you suspect he'll be back! You are future Queen you know."

"I know…" she rolled out of bed. "Fine," she grabbed her cloak, "I'll go talk to them…"

Mana lit up, quite happy that she'd succeeded in bringing Masi back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... I don't really know where i was going with this chapter... i got kind of whisked off but, idk, i hope you enjoyed it anyway, plz review!**


	16. Potential Threat

_**Chapter 16**_

"Atemu, you really know how to push a girl away don't you?" Seto sighed, walking past him.

"Shut it priest," he huffed, moping back to his room.

Sighing quite disheartened, he closed the door to his room, eyes fixated on the floor beneath his feet.

"Don't look so sad," a soft voice cooed from the balcony, raising his head in less than an instant.

"Masi," his words airy and light, hardly louder than the whisper of wind that passed his ears.

She wasn't looking at him, much less facing him; she stared over the balcony, as though there was still a large gap between them.

"You came back…"

"Of course," she sighed uncomfortably, "I live here remember?"

"Well… yeah, but I thought you were angry…"

"I'm not angry, at least not too much," her words were growing more heartless each second, all hint of emotion was leaving her; as though she didn't know how to feel anymore.

He was more than hesitant to join her at the balcony, so he contented himself with the bedside, watching her movement cautiously.

"Atemu… we need to have a talk."

His eyes widened; was this going to be a bad thing? "What about?"

"The future, get the council, in the library, now," her words somehow made Bakura seem polite as she turned, stalking out of the room just as quickly and swiftly as she'd entered.

Pharaoh could only gulp and do as he was told.

He made his rounds, calling all the priests to the library as Masi had ordered. The large, and rather unhappy, group.

"This had better be good," Seto growled, "we were just in here not long ago… if you don't remember."

"I remember Seto, so don't be smart with me," she retorted, "I called this meeting to alert you to something I believe may be a threat, but obviously you now care more for your sleep than the good of the country."

"Masika? What's gotten into you?" Atemu's eyes resembled plates.

Her hand found rest on her stomach, eyes unable to meet with any other's in the room, "Bakura will be back."

"That's what this is about?! C'mon Masi, you know we've got things protected now!" Shadah rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not what I mean… when I was there… he was so, serious. There's no way he'll let Atemu live, not after what happened to his village."

The priests looked at her oddly.

"What? Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"About the slaughter of Kul'eldna… surely you've been told about it," her voice trailed off, slightly shocked as half the council shook their heads in question.

She sighed, explaining it to them as though they were kindergarteners, "The thing is, I think he may seriously be after Atemu and myself."

Seto slid from the room, possibly to immediately up the security, but one could only guess. The rest of the council only remained silent, some shifting uncomfortably, some just staring off into space.

"What do we do now?" Atemu blinked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... I know its been a while since i brought this fanfic, up and the thing is, my memory loss has been acting up lately, and if i can't remember the plot for this story soon, i may have to discontinue it. I don't want to, but i may have no other choice.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading and do please review  
**


	17. Hide and Seek

**So so sorry that this took me ... 4 years to update :/ I am SO SORRY. I literally hadn't read it in forever, so I couldn't remember enough of the story to write more. And then today I sat down and read the entire story. So while it is all fresh in my mind I am finishing this. **

**I will let you read, but there's just one more thing: I don't own YGO or anything associated with it.**

**Enjoy the 2nd to last Chapter.**

* * *

"What do we do now" Atemu blinked.

Masi turned to him, "For right now, we will have to do what we can… but I must say something else as well."

"What is it now?" the council was getting upset.

Masi looked down, her hand still cupping her stomach and thought honestly for a minute before she spoke, "I do believe… I might be pregnant."

The Pharaoh's jaw dropped and he suddenly understood her mood swings. "Oh Ra…"

"Seto isn't going to like this…" Shadah stated.

"I know, but what's done is done," Masika didn't really know what else to say.

Seto returned shortly after her announcement to announce that the guards had been alerted to check everything, "Unfortunately there's a problem."

"Problem?" everyone was watching Seto intensely.

"Our prisoner from earlier, with the ka that attacked the town… broke free from his cell and is missing."

Masi bit her lip, not only afraid for her life, but for the life of a child that might be growing inside her. Atemu looked around, trying to come up with a plan to get them to safety, "should we send Masi home?"

"No, I fear she will be in more danger there than if she were to stay here," Seto's face remained stiff; calm, calculating.

"We had left her here before, and we all saw how that ended," the Pharaoh was furious, knowing he had two lives to protect, and with it, the entire future of the country. "She can't be harmed."

"Well yes, I understand that Pharaoh, but that doesn't mean we can just whisk her away and hide her somewhere," Seto was growing impatient.

"We need to." He was growing nervous.

"Leave me to myself," Masi looked at the two, arguing. "I'll hide myself."

"Oh yea, that's a great idea, let you hide yourself so if you get taken, no one will know," Seto and Atemu both agreed that was not a good idea.

"I know the village better than the both of you, if anyone can hide there, I can," she smiled, proud that her life being spent as a commoner was actually becoming beneficial.

"No," Atemu was protesting. "Especially, what if that thief is watching us, and Bakura is on his way now? There's no way we could possibly hide you right now."

Masi stomped her foot, beaten. _This is not good. I must find a way to get out of here, somewhere to hide in the village. In my village clothes, as a commoner… Bakura won't hurt the citizen's if he's looking for Atemu will he? ..I don't know. I don't want to leave Atemu here, what if Bakura gets to him? _

"We'll have to hide you in the building. This must be taken care of," Akunadin finally spoke up. "Mana, take them to the lower chambers."

"No. You can't know where we're hiding," Masi spoke.

"And why the hell not?" Seto wasn't liking this.

"Bakura can hear your thoughts, every single one," her eyes darkened as she remembered what he'd done to her.

Atemu looked a little more shocked, but felt that he understood exactly her actions when she was a captive now than before.

"So what do you suggest? Since you obviously know him so well?"

"We'll have to hide. Somewhere safe, somewhere so obvious, it's hidden." Masi stated trying to think of where would be a good place to hide.

-...-…-...-…-

Bakura smiled, sneaking around the village, heading straight for the Palace. Having his thieves search the streets, every nook and cranny. He knew they would have figured out he was coming by now, and surely would have thought to hide within the village, under the guise as commoners.

When his search brought nothing, he marched up to the palace doors and knocked aside all of the guards and parted the doors for himself.

"Welcome to your new home," he smiled, telling himself.

-…-…-…-…-

"He's here," Isis spoke, "inside the palace, you must hide now."

"Got it," Masi grabbed Pharaoh's arm and darted off down the hall.

"Are you sure you should be running?" he bit his lip, willing to carry her.

"Yes, I'm fine. We're going," she grinned, and ran down the stairs, taking the back ways, just to make sure they wouldn't meet Bakura, who was sure to take the front opening, because he liked the attention.

As they got down to the bottom floor of the Palace, they could hear the sounds of battle coming from the main room.

"I must go and fight," Atemu pulled against her.

"No, he'll kill you," she shook her head. _You can't go out there Atemu, he'll kill you and take me as his pet. You must live…. You have to._

"He can't, he isn't strong enough," Atemu smiled. "You've yet to see my true power."

"True power or not, he'll kill you Atemu. Rage gives strength," she didn't want to see him get killed.

"If this is about rage, I have plenty to channel towards him, but I don't need such trivial things to defeat him. My ka will be enough," he turned toward the main hall, summoning his ka with him.

Mana was running down the stairs when she ran to them. "Atemu! You can't be thinking of going to go fight him…"

"Yes," he stated. Kissing Masi goodbye he turned to Mana, "go with her, protect her. But do not let me know where you are going."

Mana nodded, grabbing Masi's arm, "c'mon lets go."

"Atemu." She didn't want to leave.

"Go, quickly." He smiled, "I'll come for you. I promise"

She nodded and went off running with Mana, until she found her hiding spot. The gardens. A royal labyrinth to hide in.

"This is a great idea," Mana smiled.

Masi followed her nose, to the scent that she'd often smelled on her beloved, and found a couple shrubs in the middle of the maze, "in these bushes." They hid inside them enjoying the tropical scent of them.

They waited quietly. Time went by, and footsteps passed them, Bakura's lower thieves no doubt. They were obviously not blessed with the ability to hear thoughts, but neither Masi nor Mana moved. Mana had actually been able to learn a spell that could keep them still for up to 8hours if needed.

The moon was bright over the sky when this had started, but it was slowly fading, and beginning to be replaced by sunlight. Masika was beginning to worry whether or not Atemu was still alive, and why he hadn't tried to find her yet.

-…-…-…-

Bakura was putting up too good of a fight. It lasted several hours, between getting the council to capture the ka of all his lower thieves and finally use their combined power to finally tackle and seal Bakura's own ka into a stone tablet. It left the thieves dead, souls too weak to recover, but Bakura stood back up; determined.

"This ends now," he smirked. The council and Pharaoh were all exhausted from using their ka for so long, but Bakura still seemed full of energy. Still full of rage.


	18. Shadow Realm

**the finale. I know it kinda has a sucky ending. because i'm really bad with endings, but at least you know HOW it ends right? :) closure.**

**Enjoi.  
**

* * *

Bakura walked up, smiling, "I will have my revenge. For what you did to my people, my home, everyone I ever cared about. And I'll do it by taking everyone you've ever cared for, and I'll take your home, but you won't get to live to see it."

Atemu stood, exhausted slightly, but had enough of his own strength to keep him going, "You may be upset, mad, vengeful, and you have every right to be. But times have changed. I have changed. I'm a much different person than you think I am Bakura."

"A high and mighty Pharaoh who takes a villager as his toy? Just to throw her into his harem?"

He shook his head, "No. I met Masika under the pretense of a villager, we made conversation as villagers, common folk. She didn't know who I was until after we'd met informally. I did not chose her as my bride to throw her into a harem. I chose her as my bride because I love her."

"Don't feed me that shit," Bakura spat at him, a knife held readily at his hand.

"I'm not lying to you. And I know you can read my mind, so you know that all I want right now is for you to leave and find my fiancée." Atemu was really trying to reason with him, but also stalling enough to build up strength for his ka to sneak up behind him and grab him.

"You Bastard," Bakura hissed as the ka grabbed him from behind. "How did I not hear your thoughts?"

"Ka isn't just something you command, it feels what you feel. It's a part of your spirit. It knows that I want you in custody without me having to say so," Atemu smiled, "any last words before you are banished to the shadow realm forever?"

"I'll be back. I will get my vengeance on you," He hissed, his body disappearing behind the smoke that pulled him into the shadow realm.

"Now, I want all his other thieves beheaded, now," Atemu stated before falling back into his throne.

The council took off, making sure that every last one was handled.

"Shouldn't we find Masi and Mana? They've been waiting for you all night," Muhado questioned the pharaoh.

"Once all the thieves are taken care of. I don't want there to be any threats."

"Yes Pharaoh," and Muhado went off. Making sure that they were properly taken care of.

-…-…-…-

Masika and Mana remained hidden until they saw Seto's figure through the foliage and whispered, "Seto?"

Seto looked around "Masika? Are you out here? Bakura's been defeated.. but we're still rounding up the thieves. So if you're here, please stay put until everyone is accounted for." Without waiting for a reply he finished scouting the area, with a little help from what ka he could still muster.

Sometime later, the Pharaoh made his way into the garden, "Masi. Mana. You can come out now."

Masi jumped out from the bush and mauled her Pharaoh, "oh you're alive. I was so worried."

He grinned, "I told you I would be fine."

"Seto said Bakura was taken care of?" Mana looked at him.

"To the shadow realm, where he will never bother us again"

Everyone seemed to breathe easier.

"I think we should celebrate," Atemu smiled, pulling Masi in close for a tender kiss.

"Oh really? What would you like to do?" she smiled.

Mana felt uncomfortable and started walking away.

"Let's get married. Now," he smiled.

Mana stopped dead in her tracks and bounced back over. "Did I hear you right?"

Masi was stunned, _I don't know what to say… oh what do I say. Do I say yes? But people just died. Bad people, but people… but this is such a happy time… _

Atemu looked at Masi, who was clearly thinking too hard, "Masi. What do you think?"

She thought about it a couple more seconds, "I like it. Let's get married. In front of the village."

He smiled, "Okay."

They returned to the front of the Palace and sent guards out to gather the citizens. Masi and Atemu were dressed in separate rooms. "Now, please remember to stay calm," Isis smiled, "I know you get excited, but the village needs to know that you can be taken seriously."

"Right," Masi hadn't ever had to worry about how she acted in front of the village people before, especially since she was one of them.

"We'll also be announcing that you were a villager that he chose to marry, so the people that don't know already, will."

"Right."

"Are you ready?"

"Nervous, but yes," she smiled. She was going to spend her life with him, and have his child. As well, the only man to threaten her life was taken care of.

"Then let's do this!" Mana pulled her wrist and dragged her out to the balcony where she could see the entire town had gathered, and was cheering.

"Today, we are here to announce that one of the village's residents, Masika, will be taken as our Pharaoh's bride," Shadah spoke to the people. Some gasped, most clapped, and everyone bowed when the Pharaoh walked out on the balcony.

"Rise, my people," he raised his hand, "this is a celebration, let us be happy. Not only am I to be wed to a beautiful woman, but the evil thief that plagued us for so long has finally been taken care of."

The villagers cheered for this good news, but settled down for the ceremony.

Once it was over, everyone went inside and back to their daily duties, and life went on.


End file.
